True Liberation: The Last Night on Mermaid Island
by jojoDO
Summary: Before the government came and took them back to their homes, there was one last night spent on the island. A magical night, where the cured Extars cried out in freedom with their Liberators and felt the joys of true womanhood for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

It was a night like no other in history. Mirei and Mamori, two pure warriors with only compassion in their hearts, ascended into the sky after their intense battle with Momoka and unleashed a dazzling white light: a light that converged upon the inhabitants of Mermaid Island and purified the Armed Virus from their bodies. The virus, which they had contained since the day they were born, was finally no more. And now... after so long... they could finally go home to their families. They could return to civilization as normal beings again.

That night, the last night on Mermaid Island they would ever have to spend... a celebration like no other was had. It wasn't your typical celebration, like a big party that everyone would attend. This celebration was a much more private, intimate event. That night, before the morning the Government would come and escort them back to their homes, a large-scale phenomenon occurred between the newly cured Extars and their Liberators.

"P-please... k-kiss me~!"

"I want to feel you... REALLY feel you~!"

"Please show me pleasure... just once, show me real pleasure..."

It started off with a few isolated incidents, then broke out into an epidemic; the Extars, their bodies finally free of the virus that would transform them into tools of violence, were finally free to walk the earth as human beings. Their bodies would no longer be used as weapons ever again. And then... there was "Driving". For so long, their assigned Liberators had used them: touched them, kissed them... anything to stimulate them enough to unleash their weapon form. It was merely a means to an end; just a simple trick used to get their bodies to transform. It was demeaning...meaningless... passionless.

"Mmmph...ahhh... it's... so good~"

"Is this what it's supposed to feel like? Ahhh! It's...great~!"

"Thank you, Mirei and Mamori! Thank you for freeing us from that curse~"

On that night, when achieving Drive was no longer necessary, the Extars were free to finally explore their bodies and their sexuality like real women. They could feel pleasure, they could have sex, they could have an orgasm like a real human being could! And most importantly... they could do it for the reason they wanted to. For love, for passion, for companionship... heck, even just for fun. The Extars were free to walk their own path for the first time in their lives. Maybe it was just mature curiosity, or maybe it was just the pure euphoria in the air... but the Extars all had the same thought in their minds that night. Every last one of them wanted to feel something real.

"W-will you make love to me~? I want a sexual experience, for real! No Driving, just real human relations~"

"Please... I want to feel what it's like to be a normal woman. Be my lover..."

On that magical night, lust and passion filled the air as the Extars and their Liberators made love together for REAL, for the first time. An island-wide orgy commenced that night as the Extars celebrated their freedom with their first meaningful sexual experience. Each bedroom was filled, the doors locked, sounds of ecstasy echoing across the entire island. When there were no bedrooms to be found, the beach was a suitable place. Under trees, in the hot springs, in caves... there was no secluded area of the island unused. There were even some cheeky girls that had no qualms about taking their clothes off and doing it out in the open.

"Ahhhh~ I'm losing my virginity for real~ ahhh it's like magic~!"

"Hnnngh! Hnnngh! It's so great to not have to worry about becoming a weapon! So great~"

This night, the night that the Armed Virus mysteriously vanished from Mermaid Island, would never be forgotten by history. But history would only know half the story; they would never know about the erotic events that ensued. They would never know about the moans and sighs of pleasure, the shouts of freedom that filled the sky as tears of joy soaked the island sand. They would never know about the girls that became one that night, with the very partners that had used them for so long. There was no more Drive... only love and passion.

"AHHH! AHHH! Saejima-sama~!"

The Extar cried out in pleasure, tears leaking from her eyes as Saejima, the sadistic A-class Liberator, handled her violently as she had done many times in the past.

"Heh... you like that! Tell me you like it~!" Saejima barked, her bare foot pressed against her favorite Extar's pussy and aggressively smooshing it.

"AHH! OHH SAEJIMA-SAMA! UNHHH! M-MOREEEE~!"

The Extar, a known masochist, was laying flat on her back with her legs spread high, her panties around her ankles. Her shirt was ripped open and she played with her own nipples, twisting them painfully and pinching way harder than what would normally be comfortable. Her body arched like an upside-down U as Saejima's toes wriggled around inside her folds. Her walls were throbbing, releasing torrents of fluids that drizzled down Saejima's foot and soaked between her toes. The tears didn't stop flowing... but they definitely weren't tears of sorrow.

Saejima moaned deeply, her body breaking out in goosebumps at the feeling of the warm liquid dousing her bare foot. It only fueled her to dig her foot deeper against her masochistic Extar's womanly cave. Her one good eye nearly rolled backwards as her own pussy trickled with wetness at the pain and torment she was causing her partner.

"Haaaah! Cum for me! Cum for me, you dirty bitch!"

"Saejima-sama! It's happening...ohhh I love it when you... talk like that...! AHHHHHHH~!"

The Extar howled as her walls contracted rapidly and sent a tiny waterfall of her love juices all over Saejima's foot. The explosive orgasm rocked her, making her wriggle and spasm in all directions as she went through the most mind-blowing sensation of her life.

But something was different this time; her body didn't glow like it usually did. She didn't vanish into a bright light and reappear as a giant spiked ball and chain. She was still herself: a living, breathing, human.

"Hahh...hah.. S-S-Saejima-sama... ahhh...am I...still...me?"

Saejima scoffed and rolled her one eye. "Tch, well what do you think? The fucking virus is gone, dipshit. Haven't you been paying attention?"

"Huff...huff...o-okay... j-just making sure... hee hee~"

"Good. Now get out of the dirt, you pathetic mongrel."

"Saejima-sama... thank you for letting me feel this."

"Ah, shut up already!"

All over the island, Extars were experiencing sexual pleasure and feeling the joy... and initial shock... of their bodies not changing. The glorious enlightenment would no doubt carry on for several hours, maybe even until the rising dawn. The excitement wasn't even close to dying down as things were right now.

These are the events of just what went on around the island that night, on this glorious night of newfound freedom. Liberation had a much different meaning now.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mmmph! Mmmph! Mmmph~"

"Are you sure about this?" Miyasato asked her incredibly buxom Extar, who was moaning into her mouth with each collision of lips.

"Oh absolutely~" Kouzuki responded, looking passionately into her Liberator's eyes. The two of them had just come back from their nightly swim and were laying in the sand, their bikini-clad, sopping wet bodies pressed together and lips exploring.

"Mmph... do you really think the virus is gone?"

"Mmph! Mmph! Well let's find out, shall we? Give it to me good, Miyasato... don't hold back~!"

The slender, black haired Liberator grinned mischievously, as if accepting a challenge. As their lips connected once again, Miyasato slid her hand upwards and started gently rubbing Kouzuki's nipple, right where her large areola was slightly exposed in her bikini top. She rubbed her there with her forefinger a few times, before sliding her hand all the way in Kouzuki's top and fiddling with her nub.

"Ohh~ ohhh that's the stuff~ ohh yes keep doing that~!"

Miyasato planted kisses all over her moaning Extar's neck while keeping her hands inside her bikini top and playing with her abundant, oversized nipples. The combination of stimulation has Kouzuki wriggling all over,

"Nnngh! Ahhh! L-lower...go lower~!"

"Mmm like this~?"

Kouzuki howled into the night sky when one of Miyasato's hands went inside her bikini bottom and started rubbng her slick folds. Her fingers curled in a scooping motion as they entered her, going upwards to achieve maximum pleasure!

"Ohhh yes! Ohh... ohhh... ohhhhhh!"

Miyasato pumped and pumped, keeping Kouzuki held tight and continuing her onslaught of kisses on her neck and lips. She knew that holding Kouzuki tighter wouln't prevent her from transforming, but it was just an unconscious move on her part. Some part of her wanted to believe that as long as Kouzuki was in her arms, maybe she wouldn't dissappear into that bright light and return as a cold, inanimate object used for killing.

"Ohhh! It's happening... THIS... IS... IT! Ahhh don't let go of MEEEEEEEE~!"

Kouzuki shook in Miyasato's arms as her pussy convulsed rapidly, sending streams of love juices trickling through her bikini bottom and down her legs. Miyasato kept rubbing her, awaiting the bright light with bated breath.

...But it never came. Kousuki just kept squealing, her orgasm still flowing, still nestled tight in Miyasato's arms. She kept holding her, until finally the orgasm ended. Kouzuki was still there, just as she had been for the past hours they had been hanging out together.

"A-amazing! Kouzuki, y-you're still here! You're right in front of me, and... you're you!"

"Ahhh... this is amazing~! It's a miracle! Thank you, Mirei and Mamoriiiiiiiii!"

"Hey... wanna do it again?"

"...kiss me, Miyasato."

With a shared smile, they pressed lips once again and made sweet love on the beach for hours, thoroughly celebrating their newfound freedom.

Meanwhile, high atop the walls of Castle Veste, Lady Lady was watching the events unfold across the island. They were sitting side by side, hands held, legs dangling off the roof as they each wore a warm smile. Rain Hasumi had her head on Lady J's shoulder as the two of them watched the unaware Waerter troops making love for the second time.

"It really is amazing." Rain said, her voice soft and gentle, just loud enough for Lady J to hear.

"Yes..." was Lady J's only response.

"It's like the perspective of the entire island has been altered, thanks to two girls. Before, this island was a prison... a place of confinement, robbing of freedom. But now... just look at them all. They're so happy."

"...Are you happy?" Lady J asked.

Rain picked her head up and looked into Lady J's golden eyes. "Of course I am."

"Then what are you waiting for~?"

Rain already knew the meaning behind that question. That trademark seductive grin spread across their faces as Rain leaned in and felt the warmth of Lady J's lips on her own. They held that long, slow, warm kiss for a while before slowly pulling away with a drawn out SMOOOOCH!

"I've been waiting for this day for a long time..." Rain whispered to her lover.

Lady J laid down on her back and allowed Rain to gently lift her top, exposing what little was covered of her gargantuan breasts and large pink nipples. Lady J giggled as she reached down and started untying her skirt, shuddering as Rain hovered over her with warm breaths.

Rain took off her sunglasses, staring passionately into Lady J's eyes with her own, before leaning down and extending her tongue across Lady J's right nipple. Lady J let out a tiny sigh of pleasure as she finished getting out of her clothes and then focused on Rain's suit.

While Rain licked her nipple, she could feel Lady J's fingers unzipping her suit. She could feel her breasts popping out, the cool air kissing them and making her nipples erect. Lady J's hands danced all over them, working them around in her fingers.

"H-hnnh...haah..."

Both of them could already feel the fires of arousal brewing inside them. Normally at this point, they would be close to transforming, but with the virus gone... who knows what would happen?

"Hnnngh... ahhh... kiss me~" Lady J moaned out.

Rain stopped licking Lady J's nipple and hovered over her, eyes staring into eyes, their proximity so close their nipples looked conjoined. Their giant breasts squished flat against each other as Rain lowered herself onto Lady J and their tongues entered opposite mouths.

"Mmmm...mmmmph...mmm~"

They made out more furiously than they had ever done before; without the virus, there was no need to anticipate the transformation, so they were free to go as hard as they wanted. Their kiss was wild, animalistic; their moans more like grunts than mewls. Lady J squeezed Rain hard, almost violently. Her fingers went upwards and clutched the black leather of Rain's suit, attempting to rip it from her body if need be. The more their tongues battled, the harder Lady J worked to get her suit off.

"Let me. This is taking too long." Rain panted as she got up for the slightest of moments just so she could finish stripping. When the suit was finally shed, the two naked Hybrids tackled each other and began their fiery lovemaking once again. Rain's hands found Lady J's breasts, while Lady J's hands went down Rain's back and located her ass, which she took a big squeeze of with both hands.

The smell of lust their glistening womanhoods was giving off was driving the two nuts; for too long they had been forced to do this same song and dance; all in the name of becoming a tool of battle for the other to use. It was completely gratuitous, monotonous, and almost unsatisfying. It was less of a romantic act and more of an annoying routine they were forced to undergo. But now, they no longer had to be together in the context of two warriors fighting. There was no longer a Liberator and Extar, no longer a warrior and her ARM... there was just Lady Lady, two women who loved each other and wanted to show it in the most intimate way possible.

"UNNNGH! UNNNH! I LOVE YOU!" Lady J cried out, feeling the Rain's hot, slick pussy slide against hers.

"AHH! AHHHH! I've waited so long for this! SO LONG!" Rain cried out as she rubbed against her lover with every ounce of power in her pelvis.

They tribbed with no sense of hesitation, no self-awareness... at that moment, their only care in the world was achieving a real, human orgasm as a result of being with the woman they loved. Their minds were no longer focused on battle, only love. And it could be that way now for the rest of their lives.

The two felt their buildups reach its peak, and they embraced hard, eyes shut, praying that this wasn't just a dream. Their pussies continued to rub, the massive release in both of them imminent. They were anxious, if not a little bit scared.

"HAAAH! HAAAAAH! I...can't...hold...it!" Lady J cried out.

"It's okay... let it out... there's no need to hold back anymore... I love you...!" Rain panted in response.

With a simultaneous yell, their pussies began spewing a load of their warm fluids, bathing each other in their orgasmic essence. They each had their eyes shut tight, waiting... anticipating... BEGGING that they could still feel the other's embrace.

When their eyes finally opened... they were still holding each other. Both of them were still naked, both wet from the other's glorious release. There was no trace of the virus whatsoever.

"Hold me...don't let go for anything..." Lady J whispered, tightening her grip around Rain who was on top of her.

"It's okay... you're still you." Rain whispered with gentle reassurance. "From now on, you'll always be you."

"I never want to stop feeling like this..." Lady J whispered, a few tears in her eyes.

Rain felt her own tears rolling as she buried her face in Lady J's chest and the two of them closed their eyes. They weren't moving from that spot for the rest of the night.

"Mirei...Mamori... thank you for giving us this blessing."


	3. Chapter 3

The night was still very much alive at Mermaid Island. Every inch of the island was bustling with activity... none so more than at the Castle Veste, where all the rooms were filled.

And then there was another place... just a bit a ways from the castle, there lie an inn, where those who didn't want to stay at the castle resided. Atelier Torino, it was called: a haven for those who were who weren't big fans of Werter. At this quaint little establishment, the night was just as lively.

"L-lady Torino! A-are there any rooms open?"

Torino Kazami looked kindly at the couple, a Liberator and her Extar. Both of them were just as eager to explore their bodies after finally being free of the armed virus.

"Hee hee... I'm sure there's a few around. Just go look around for any open doors." Torino said, the motherly figure's smile as warm and affectionate as always. Although she was only (supposedly) 17, she was the closest thing the island's inhabitants had to a parental figure. They all looked up to her, heeded her every word... and adored her.

"Th-thank you Torino-sama~!" the girls exclaimed, before eagerly running off to find one of the only spare bedrooms left.

As Torino watched the girls run off, the permanent expression of positivity on her face was temporarily interrupted by a loud, tired sigh. As the Inn was quite packed, she had been selflessly tending to the girls' every whim all night. Maybe now it was time to be just a LITTLE selfish... and take a break.

"Whew... I need a soak..."

As she tried to quietly slip out, she bumped into none other than her boisterous, quick-witted friend Meifong Sakura.

"Oh! Meifong! How are you doing tonight?" Torino asked, flashing her trademark smile and extending a hand to pat Meifong's pink cowboy hat.

"Yeesh, Torino... do you have any idea what's happening tonight! It's a madhouse! A free-for-all! What the heck is going on around here?!" Meifong exclaimed, taking off her hat and rubbing her head frantically as if she was having a nervous breakdown.

"It's beautiful, isn't it~?" Torino responded.

"Beautiful?"

"Yes! All these Extars exploring their sexuality like true human beings, finally free of the virus... it's such a beautiful, uplifting, liberating moment in their lives."

"Tch, if you say so! I'm happy and all too, but my major source of income is gone now!" Meifong whined. How am I gonna get paid when there's fucking instead of fighting going on at Castle Veste?!"

Torino giggled and ruffled her hair. "Now now, Meifong-chan... there's no need for that anymore, now is there? You don't have money powers anymore, so there's no need to stockpile on yen like you're going bankrupt."

"Hey, my love for money doesn't just stem from my Extar abilities!" Meifong grumbled. "I still like to look at it, touch it... oooooh I have to go find another source of income now! Grrrr!"

Before Meifong stormed off, Torino called her name.

"...Meifong."

Meifong stopped, but didn't turn around."Yeah?"

"...you want to know what it feels like too, don't you?"

Meifong adjusted her cowboy hat and ran away. "Dunno what you're talking about, BYE!"

Torino grinned and rolled her eyes, then slipped out of the Inn and made her way to the hot springs.

Torino made her way to the hot springs, and she quickly noticed that they weren't quite uninhabited. Surprisingly, there was only one person there... the only other person she liked to share this place with.

As soon as she saw those green eyes... that short bundle of fiery chestnut hair on her head... Torino immediately smiled and approached without hesitation.

"I should have known you'd be here, **Governeur**." she teased.

"Call me my real name, will you?" Akira replied with a smile.

Akira Hiragi leaned up a bit and stretched, revealing her massive cleavage that was a result of the ginormous pair of breasts she had been forced to contain for so long in her ruse of pretending to be a man. But now that her secret was out, and the virus was cured... there was no need to hide anymore. She could be proud of her voluptuous body, and she was proudly displaying it in all it's naked glory as she was submerged chest deep in the hot springs.

"You look like you're comfortable." Torino said with a smile. She was already removing her own dress.

"I'm more comfortable tonight than I've been in a long time." Akira replied with a solemn face.

"You been here all night?"

"Yes... waiting for you."

"Well I've been SO busy~!"

Torino's dress fell to her ankles, her incomparable breasts jiggling with freedom. Akira scooted over a bit and let her crawl in beside her. The two rested for a while in the water, which was struggling to contain the size of their massive globes. And for a few minutes... they shared a wonderful silence. It was a peaceful, wonderful moment that could only be shared on this most magical of nights.

Finally, Torino broke the silence.

"So what do you think about what's happening on the island?"

Akira looked at her, and a smile indicated just how she was feeling. "I think it's wonderful. This night is a celebration of freedom... for all of us."

She sighed happily and rested her head on Torino's shoulder. "It must be wonderful for all those girls to feel like real women for the first time in their lives..."

Torino curved her arm so her hand could rest on Akira's head. "It feels great to not have to worry about the burden of responsibility... now you and me can go back to our normal lives.

"Yes... but I don't want to forget you after all this, okay?"

"Hee hee... of course. We will always be friends, even after we leave this island."

Akira started to blush, a warm climate brewing in her face. She wanted to ask Torino something very badly... but she didn't know if she could go through with it.

But on this night... this glorious night of nights... there could be no more perfect time than now. This was a night of discovery for EVERYONE... if she didn't do this now, she would regret it forever. There would never be another night like this one.

"Torino..." she whispered softly, taking her dear friend's hand in her own. "M-may I ask something of you? It's something... very special."

"Wh-what is it, Akira?" Torino asked, her brown eyes wide with wonder.

"I have an artificial ARM... so I've never gotten to feel the touch of another. I've never been... intimate before. Please, can you be my first?"

Akira grimaced slightly, as if awaiting a negative reaction from her friend. Had she asked too much of her? Was their friendship tainted?

And then... the warmth of relief washed over her when Torino's curious expression curled upwards into her trademark warm smile.

"Of course I will... I've never been with anyone either. We can explore... together..."

Akira didn't even have time to thank the stars; Torino's eyes had closed and her lips were already approaching fast. She suddenly felt nervous; things were going too quick! What does she do?!

All she could do was follow her instincts; her eyes closed, lips puckered, eagerly awaiting the warmth and softness of Torino's lips.

And finally... they connected.

"Mmm...mmmm~"

Eyes shut tight and lips became one as their soft moans started to resonate in their private spot. This was their spot for the night: their haven of love, where nobody would dare bother them. They were going to become women together, on this night of liberation and acceptance.

Eyes shut tight and lips became one as their soft moans started to resonate in their private spot. This was their spot for the night: their haven of love, where nobody would dare bother them. They were going to become women together, on this night of liberation and acceptance.

Torino kept her face pressed against Akira's for a few more seconds until they finally had to pull away for a breath.

"Mmm..mmm...mmmmmmmwah~!"

They both took a moment to regain their breath until Torino looked at Akira and her face turned into a different expression: not the usual innocent joy... but seductive curiosity.

"So...? How do you want to do this~?"

Akira's lips curved into a cute grin as her eyes darted downwards to Torino's abundance of cleavage failing to be covered by the water.

"...I want those."

Torino's mouth immediately formed an O when Akira's hands dived under like a submarine and captured a fleshy globe in each palm. She started to gently squeeze, and move them up and down in opposite directions. Torino whimpered slightly, her face turning bright red and breathy moans spilling out from the pleasurable feeling. There was something about being naked in water that made getting touched feel...so good.

"Mmm... you've always had such marvelous oppai, my darling Torino~" Akira purred. "The greatest I've ever seen..."

"Nnngh...ahh~ w-well... y-yours aren't so bad-hnnngh! B-bad yourself..." Torino replied with a cute smile. She only had a second to smile before her mouth once again opened wide from the pleasure of getting groped.

"Still... not even mine can rival yours, Torino." Akira replied. "They're so beautiful..."

Akira had them well lifted out of the water by now, and was playing with them. She moved the dripping wet breasts around and around, like turning two steering wheels. While her palms did the heavy lifting, her fingertips dug into the flesh and wriggled around, sending shivers through the moaning Torino's skin. Torino couldn't even see what was going on, as her head was all the way back and eyes closed.

Akira held them still in her hands for a second and just leaned over to plant a kiss on her lover's panting lips. Her close proximity allowed Torino to ambush her own breasts and secure them in her hands.

"N-nghhhah~!"

Torino's eyes opened and gazed into Akira's emeralds. "Hee hee... you left your own wonderful oppai exposed, Akira-chan~"

Akira's eyes closed and her lips crashed back onto Torino's as their hands commenced a contest of who could squeeze, rub, and fondle who the best. Their moans echoed in harmony as their breasts were handled in all directions, with varying levels of intensity. Their hands worked like an artist with clay, molding each other's breasts into beautiful, passionate art.

Akira finally had to break the kiss just to beg for more.

"Ahhhhh~ Ahhhhhh Torino-chan~ hnnnghaaaah... please become one with me... I want to have a sweet release with you~"

Torino kissed her on the cheek. "Of course I will, my love. How do you want it~?"

Akira grabbed Torino's leg and draped it over her, then grabbed her waist and sat her down in her lap. Their eyes met as Akira put her arms around Torino and brought her close.

"Press them tight against mine... like this~"

Their boobs collided like two speeding buses, smooshing together until their breast fat bulged upwards. Their plump pink nipples pressed together so tight, the nubs could barely be seen between their areolas.

Torino wrapped her arms around Akira, keeping their bodies locked together. Their lips found each other and they began to ever-so-gently rock back and forth against each conjoined breasts grinded and squished against each other, their nipples rubbing tenderly and sending tingles shooting through their skin. Their nipples continued to collide with every movement, stimulating the ladies to the extent that their submerged womanhoods began leaking into the water.

Feeling the arousal rising, Torino and Akira started to go faster. They started moving their boobs up and down rapidly, like rubbing two sticks together. Their nipples were rubbing pretty hard now, and it was starting to even burn from the friction. But the stimulation was so great that their womanhoods pulsed and throbbed with each movement. Their mouths were incapable of staying closed; they could only press their tongues together with erratic movements to salvage their kiss as their moaning lips were currently unavailable.

"Unnnnh! Unnnh! UHHHNH~!"

Finally, they went as hard as possible. They grabbed their breasts just to stabilize them, and started furiously grinding their nipples together at blinding speed. The pace was so frantic that only a pink blur was shared between them. Their nubs were on fire as they collided and rubbed with burning speed and force.

"Ohhhhh~! OHHHHHHH~!"

Their heads drew backwards; they were using every last bit of strength they had left just to finish this. Finally, their womanhoods contracted and prepared to open with a flood of ecstasy.

"AHHHHHHHHHH~"

Neither girl had felt an orgasm, much less an underwater one. All they could do was scream as their womanhoods contracted and produced torrents of love juices under the surface. They collapsed against each other, shaking from the tremendous sensation.

Finally, the passion died down until the only sound left was the running water.

"Huff...huff...a-are you okay, Torino?"

Torino opened her eyes and met Akira's, who was looking at her with genuine concern. When she finally smiled, Akira returned with a smile of relief.

"Yes... that was incredible. Thank you for sharing this moment with me, Akira."

Akira pressed his forehead against hers. "I'm glad you were my first. I love you~"

They kissed once again and then got comfy in the water, Torino laying against Akira's chest and Akira with her arms around Torino.

Meanwhile, Meifong had all but disappeared from the rest of the population. She had retreated to a private spot in the woods: a favorite gambling den of hers. Nobody would dare venture out this far, especially at night. Meifong was effectively isolated from the rest of the island.

Meifong was sitting on the floor, her head against the wall, lost deep in thought.

"Hmmm... what a crazy night this has turned out to be. All these Extars, going wild, makin love all over the place... where do I fit in all this?"

Meifong felt a blush in her cheeks as she remembered what Torino had asked her. Maybe... she was a little curious herself. She didn't have a Liberator of her own to help her transform, so she had always done it herself. She used money, the object most precious and stimulating to her, to self-transform into her own ARM. But now that she didn't have the virus... she would never lose money again. It would be hers, to possess as long as she wanted to hold onto it.

But now that this night was happening, and all the Liberators and Extars of the island were becoming one in the intimate way, was she going to be left out? Just because she has no Liberator to call her own? The truth is, her hormones were raging just like every other girl out there. She WAS curious... she wanted to know what pleasure felt like without having to transform and lose the one thing most precious to her in life. She wanted to be happy... just her and her money.

"I'm not gonna be left out, dammit! Okay... now how am I gonna do this...?"

She started by removing her pink hat and tossing it aside, followed by her tiny brown vest. She undid the knot that secured her white shirt, and it fell to the ground. She started to play with her dainty pink nipples a little, rubbing them with her thumbs and then just focusing on her nubs with her forefingers. After a minute or two, she stopped.

"Hmmmm..."

Meifong took it to the next step and kicked off her boots. She then took off her white belt, clutched the rim of her blue skirt and slid it downwards to her ankles. After kicking the skirt off, her panties were the last thing to go.

Meifong just looked down at her pussy for a second, examining her tight, tiny, unmarred folds. She curiously lifted a single finger and started gently moving it up and down her slit with long, broad strokes. As her finger slid upwards, she curled it slightly and went all the way up to touch her clit.

"Hmm..."

Meifong raised her finger back up and this time, added a second digit. She positioned her two fingers near her cave and started once again stroking her outer walls, up and down. After repeating the motion a few times, she then stopped and positioned her fingers towards her entrance. She pushed inwards, feeling her pussy walls open up and accept her fingers with a tight suction. She pushed all the way in, down to her knuckles.

Meifong laid her head back and sighed softly, pumping inside herself with a gentle pace. She closed her eyes and tried to think sexy thoughts. But something was wrong; minutes passed, and she wasn't even getting wet.

"Gaaaah, this is just not working!" Meifong grumbled, removing her fingers and folding her arms with a "hmph". She sat there and pouted for a while, cursing her bad luck for receiving such a rare symptom of the virus that led to her not being assigned a partner.

"Stupid virus... why couldn't I get a Liberator, dammit! Now I'm all alone..."

Meifong cursed her bad luck; she had no lover in the world, no partner, no nothing. All she had was her precious...

"Wait a minute..."

Still naked, Meifong ran through the private establishment and fished around for something... a secret box, where her most vital of emergency funds resided. Luckily she found the wooden box with little trouble, as she wouldn't dare misplace money.

"Yes! Here it is~!"

Meifong ran back into the other room and sat down, setting the box down with her. She opened it up: inside resided several rolled up stacks of yen coins, as well as some paper bills. This was all the money she had left in the world, after using up the rest of it in the battle with Momoka.

"Ahhh... you always come through for me. MWAH~!"

Meifong kissed one of her rolled up coin stacks and then set it back in the box. She got comfy against the wall, spreading her legs and relaxing her muscles. She started by taking out some of the paper money and rubbing it on her face. The feeling of paper currency on her skin immediately reverberated through her loins.

"Ahhh... my precious~"

Meifong took two paper bills and started rubbing them up and down against her nipples. The room echoed with the sound of SWISHASWISHASWISHASWISH! like the sound of sandpaper being rubbed together. The other imminent sound present was Meifong's moans, which started leaking out from the stimulation.

"Oh yeah~ oh that's the stuff... ahhhhhh~"

Meifong's nipples were getting warm and toasty from the friction of the paper rubbing against them. That burning sensation shot straight to her loins, producing droplets of precum that oozed from her cavern. Even if Meifong didn't have a human lover... she always had her prized possessions to count on.

Meifong grabbed one of the rolled up coin stacks. The rolls were able to hold 5000 yen in coins, so it was quite a smile of lust, Meifong seductively licked the coin stack up and down, then shoved it halfway in her mouth and pulled it back out with a loud POP!

Even the taste of money on her tongue had her dripping with arousal; she couldn't take it anymore!

Meifong positioned the rolled up coin stack near her entrance, then slowly pushed forward.

"Hn-ghAHHHHHH~!"

Meifong's moans sang out as she pleasured herself with the long, slender stack of yen coins. She had no idea what a phallic object felt like, but she could only imagine it felt this good. She had no qualms about pushing it all the way in, until she was forced to pinch the edge with her forefinger and thumb just to pull it back out.

"OHHH! OOHHHHH~!"

Meifong's tiny body thrust upwards, trying to match the force of the coin stack pushing it in with equal force from her end. Her walls were leaking, squishing sounds resonating with each pump of the coin stack inside her.

"H-AAAAAHHHHH! AHHHHH! G-G-GAAAAAAH OHHH GOOOOD~!"

Meifong's voice nearly broke the windows as her body arched as high as possible, trying as hard as possible to stave off the release just for a few more pleasurable pumps. Maybe after all this time of transforming, her mind unconsciously was trying to fight it.

But she could fight it no longer... and with a few more well placed pumps, her floodgates opened and began pumping out love juices all over the floor.

"HnnnGHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH~!"

She carried that one note for the duration of the orgasm. It was the longest one she had ever had, since she didn't transform like she normally did upon experiencing an orgasm. Without the Armed Virus, she was able to lay there and experience every last blissful second, with all the time in the world at her disposal.

She laid there and panted, still pumping the object inside her as her pussy contracted slower and slower.

"Haaah...haah...hahhhh~"

Finally, it died down to a halt and Meifong lay limp. She took a long, deep breath, arching her body upwards, then exhaled until she once again was flat on the floor.

"Wow... so that's what it's supposed to feel like... hee hee hee~"

Meifong's eyes closed, a satisfied grin on her face, and she fell asleep feeling like pure bliss. Her last words were a tired, mumbling "thank you" to Mirei and Mamori, wherever they may be.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, inside Castle Veste, the sounds of ecstasy could be heard echoing in every room as this romantic night of passion continued without any indication of slowing down. All the girls who stayed there, originally forced to be a part of an established order, were now free to live their lives as they saw fit. And most importantly... explore their feelings and emotions like true human beings.

Kommandeur Kasumi, now officially disbanded from that title, still continued to pace the halls. Despite her newfound freedom, she still couldn't help but be guided by the lingering traces of her sense of duty. This was still her castle... these were still her people. She swore to protect them, but now... there was no need for it. And in a world with no need of Kommandeur Kasumi... what was she to do?

She wanted to see Hibiki. Right now, she wanted to drop everything and run into her waiting arms. But her mind wouldn't allow her to: her body was still reluctantly pacing the halls, desperately seeking something to protect and maintain. She was looking for that semblance of order in the depths of beautiful chaos. She couldn't turn it off...

And then she plowed into a warm, soft pair of objects and landed on her butt.

She adjusted her glasses and fixed her short blue hair, then looked up to see what it was she hit. The first thing she noticed was a pair of generously sized breasts, only partially confined in a familiar looking purple suit with gold pauldrons. Beyond the abundant cleavage was a pair of smirking lips. A little higher... a set of violet irises staring down at her. And a little higher, to complete the unfortunately familiar image... her abundance of light pink hair, done up in a prim, yet extravagant hairstyle, complete with two purple barrettes.

"...Kommandeur." she said, her smirk widening. She extended her hand to help up the girl she had knocked down.

"You don't have to call me that anymore, Charlotte." Kasumi said, refusing her hand and getting up with her own strength. She brushed herself off and fixed her glasses again before looking up at the girl with whom she had a very complicated acquaintance."What are you doing here?"

"What are YOU doing here?" Charlotte fired back. "You're out walking the halls? I thought you'd be with your precious girlfriend Hibiki."

Kasumi looked away, her face showing no signs of a smile. "I was just checking on everyone."

"Oh?" Charlotte put her hand to her mouth and giggled. "Or MAYBE... you're trying to peep in on a little action? Oooooh so naughty, Kommandeur! If you're curious, why not go and have fun with your Hibiki-chan~?"

"SHUT UP!" Kasumi retorted. "I'm just making sure everyone's safe. It's been a long night for everyone."

Kasumi angrily adjusted her glasses while cooking up her own insult. "Well, what are you doing out here? I figured you'd be with your skanky Adels."

Charlotte was unfazed, continuing to grin. "Oh, I'll be seeing them soon enough. I just wanted to...haaaaaaah... I just wanted to reminisce."

Kasumi raised her eyebrow. "...About...?"

Charlotte looked up at the sky and closed her eyes. "I was just thinking of that short time that all this was mine. Ahhhh such a wonderful feeling it was... to have all the power. For that short time... I was happy to be here."

Kasumi rolled her eyes. "You know that 'power' means nothing, right?"

Charlotte's grin finally curled into a frown. "What do you mean! I was in command of this miserable island! I was happy!"

"You were just looking for something to fill that empty void inside you. Being Governeur means nothing; it was just a temporary distraction for you; something to help take your mind off your misery."

"I..."

"But as I said, it means nothing. You're free now. You no longer have to quell your sadness by oppressing others!"

Charlotte scoffed at her. "Hmph! Well what about you, huh? Walking around the castle, pretending like you're still in charge! What makes you any better than me, huh?!"

Kasumi leaned in close. "Because I didn't do it just to make myself feel better. I did for them."

Charlotte looked down at her feet, feeling a little humbled. An embarassing blush rose to her cheeks. Deep down, she knew Kasumi was right; she stepped on the others girls, laughed at their pain... just because she hated being here. But now that they were all free... what was the purpose of it all? It all felt meaningless now, and only the regret remained. Would this be who she was when she returns to civilization?

"So what should I do, then?" Charlotte asked, her voice showing signs of meekness.

Kasumi leaned in and put a hand on her shoulder, but her face was firm. "You should go to your Adels. Let them know that you appreciate them and you're grateful to them for staying by your side through all this. That would be a good start."

Charlotte merely turned and walked off, not showing any sign that she acknowledged that command. Until... she turned around one last time.

"...And you should go to Hibiki. She's probably wondering where you are right now."

With that last line, Charlotte walked off.

Kasumi adjusted her glasses one more time and looked up at the ceiling. Charlotte was right; Hibiki was her duty right now. Nothing else... just her.

Kasumi made her way to Hibiki's bedroom: the same bedroom she had been confined to for the majority of her stay at the island. That room had been not a prison...but a haven for her. As long as she stayed there, she wouldn't have to face the rest of the cruel girls that had mistreated her. Kasumi looked out for her always... above everything else.

Kasumi opened the door and quickly shut it behind them, locking it. She turned to the bed, and was met with a pile of messy brown locks and Hibiki's smiling face.

"Kasumi-chan!"

Kasumi wiped a tear as she ran over and embraced her. "Oh Hibiki-chan... I'm so happy to see you tonight."

Hibiki nuzzled Kasumi's chest as she wrapped her arms around the blue haired girl who had won her heart. "I haven't left my room all night. I've been here, waiting for you."

Kasumi sniffled a few times as she reached a hand up to stroke Hibiki's now long, unkempt hair. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

"Are you okay?" she asked. She pulled her face away from Kasumi's chest for a second to look into her glossy eyes.

"I'm fine...I'm fine. I'm just looking forward to spending the night with you."

Hibiki smiled warmly as she removed Kasumi's glasses, extended a loving hand and gently wiped her tears away. Kasumi's response was leaning in and meeting her lips with a soft, unhurried kiss, while she continued to run her fingers through her scruffy mane.

After a few seconds, she pulled away and looked at her."Hibiki, do you trust me?"

Hibiki blushed softly and nodded. "Of course I do."

Hibiki put Kasumi's glasses neatly on the lamp table, then walked back over to Kasumi and gave her another soft, slightly quicker kiss. Kasumi pulled away from her.

"K-Kasumi-chan-"

"Shh... just trust me." Kasumi whispered.

Kasumi clutched the fabric of Hibiki's pajamas and gently pulled downward. The fabric slipped below her shoulders and slowly slid down her chest, but finally stopped about started to turn bright red as Kasumi tenderly undid the buttons, making her pajamas open little by little. Finally the gown couldn't stay on any longer and it fell off of her, landing in a pile on the floor.

Hibiki was now standing in nothing but a pair of white panties. She gasped and tried to cover up, but Kasumi approached her and hugged her.

"It's okay..." she whispered, kissing her ear. "It's just us."

She looked into Hibiki's eyes and pressed her forehead against hers. "Nobody will ever see you like this but me. I swear."

Hibiki softly called out her name, her face blood red. "Ka...su...mi... chan~"

Kasumi pulled away from her until Hibiki's hand finally lost its grasp. Kasumi approached the bed and started stripping out of her uniform, leaving Hibiki standing there, shivering. It wasn't just from the cold... it was anxiety. The last time Hibiki had her clothes off, something terrible happened to her.

Kasumi put her clothes in a neat little pile, then unhooked her bra and let that fall to the floor.

"K-Kasumi-chan... I know about what's going on around the island." Hibiki mumbled softly.

"Then there's nothing to be afraid of." Kasumi replied softly. She slid her underwear down and then crawled onto the bed, then extended her arms."Come lay with me."

Hibiki played with her fingers, still blushing madly, but she slowly approached the bed. She wasn't afraid... but she wasn't feeling bold either.

"Kasumi-chan, I... I'm no good. If you want to know what that's like, you could always go find someone better."

As soon as Hibiki was close to the bed, Kasumi hugged her and pulled her onto the bed. She laid down against the pillow, Hibiki's body on top of her, her face in Kasumi's moderate, but warm and welcoming bosom.

"No... I could never be with anyone else like this, Hibiki-chan. You are the only one I love."

Hibiki poked her head up and stared into Kasumi's passionate eyes, her own eyes glossy from tears of joy. She closed her eyes, leaned in, and met Kasumi's lips with her own. The two liberated lovers held that kiss as they lay snugly in each other's arms, their soft breaths shutting out the noises of the rest of the island. Nothing else mattered at that moment... just them.

Kasumi returned Hibiki's kiss equally, lowering her hand to gently graze her supple thigh. Her fingers dragged down Hibiki's leg, then gently crawled back upwards to caress her smooth back. Hibiki let out soft, quiet moans as she kept her lips firmly against Kasumi's in a perpetual kiss that only paused when they needed to regain breath. As soon as the breath filled their lungs, Hibiki's lips found Kasumi's once again and the timid girl hugged Kasumi with newfound courage. She didn't have to be afraid: not when it was just her and her Kasumi-chan. As long as Kasumi was there, nobody would ever hurt her.

"Mmph, mmmph, haaah~ Kasumi-chan..." Hibiki cooed softly. She had to stop kissing her for second just to bury her face in the warmth of Kasumi's bosom and gently nuzzle it.

Kasumi's response was to tighten her embrace of Hibiki, closing her eyes and moaning softly as her fingers danced through her locks. She had one hand in her hair, and the other hand gently making invisible lines up and down her bare back.

Finally, Kasumi whispered: "Hibiki-chan... I wish to make you feel good."

Hibiki picked her head up from Kasumi's chest and looked at her. "Umm...?"

"It's okay... you trust me don't you?"

Hibiki looked into Kasumi's pleading eyes and she felt no fear. It was an easy answer."...Of course I do, Kasumi-chan. I love you."

"I love you too. Now... relax your body against me."

Hibiki nodded and then laid her head back down on Kasumi's chest. She relaxed her body, melting into Kasumi's arms and putting all her trust in the girl she gave her heart to.

Kasumi wrapped her arms around Hibiki's slender frame and hugged her tight. With her arms around her, hands on her back, she slowly slid her hands downwards until her fingers touched the cotton of Hibiki's panties. She gently clutched the rim with both hands and slowly slid them down past her thighs.

Hibiki gasped when she felt her underwear sliding down, but Kasumi kissed her temple to reassure her.

"Now... just lay there and relax. I promise I won't do anything to hurt you."

"O-okay... K-Kasumi-chan~"

Kasumi brought her hands down low and started moving them across her smooth, supple butt cheeks, squeezing them with only the slightest of force. Hibiki squeaked and Kasumi could feel her body tense up, but after a few second she felt Hibiki relax against her once again and Kasumi continued.

Her fingertips pressed down and she guided her palms in a circular motion across her soft buttocks, moving the flesh omnidirectionally. She felt a small vibration on her chest: Hibiki's cute little moans spilling out from her tender touches.

Kasumi brought her fingers down lower and softly traced the perfect little edges where her butt cheeks curved with roundness. She could tell Hibiki was enjoying it, as her body was starting to get more and more restless.

"Nnngh...hahh..." she mewled, wriggling in Kasumi's embrace. She had to pick her head up and engage Kasumi's lips just to appease her growing emotions.

They both engaged in that kiss, which was a bit more intense than usual, with a little more force exerted than the last ones. The urgency with which Hibiki was kissing her told Kasumi it was time to go further.

Kasumi pulled away from her and the two looked into each others' eyes, both having the same thoughts.

Kasumi was the first to speak. "I'll be as gentle as possible, okay? Just relax and hold me tight."

Hibiki's cheeks turned red hot. "O-okay, Kasumi-chan."

Hibiki buried her face in Kasumi's chest and brought her arms tight around her lover's neck. When she was nice and relaxed against Kasumi, the blue haired former Kommandeur put her hands on Hibiki's backside and started moving downwards. One hand halted, parking on her butt, but the other hand continued to trail south. It went further...further... beyond her backside... to her most intimate of areas.

Kasumi extended her forefinger and moved downwards, until she felt the soft flesh of Hibiki's tender folds. She pressed down on it with her forefinger, holding it there to gauge Hibiki's reaction.

"Nngh~" she mewled softly.

Kasumi commenced to tracing circles on her virgin petal, softly massaging the sensitive flesh in a circular motion. She didn't press down hard with her finger; she just allowed it to ever-so-slightly graze the designated area and send shivers through Hibiki's body. She could tell it was having an effect, as she could feel Hibiki shaking against her. Soft moans leaked out, some longer than others.

"Ahh..h-haah...haaaaaahhhh~"

Kasumi pressed down a bit, no longer grazing but now firmly touching her petal. She started to make sharper circles; this got Hibiki going as she began squirming and wriggling in Kasumi's arms. Kasumi felt a warm, wet droplet drizzle on her finger.

"Is this good, Hibiki-chan?"

"Y-yes... ahhh... please keep going like that~"

Kasumi decided not to penetrate; she would save that for another time. Instead, she added her second finger to Hibiki's now moist petal and started making quicker, sharper circles than before. The wetness started to accumulate, making her fingers slicker as her fingers went at a slightly frantic pace. She still wasn't going hard by normal standards, though; she wanted to be as gentle with Hibiki as possible, because of the girl's disposition.

"Do you like me doing this to you?" Kasumi whispered. "Just say the word, and I'll stop."

"N-no! It's okay... please don't stop, Kasumi-chan..." Hibiki moaned. "I...I enjoy...being touched by you... only you..."

Kasumi enjoyed hearing that so much that her fingers started going a little harder, eager to please the girl she loved more than anyone. Like a spin cycle, she moved her fingers in rapid little donuts against Hibiki's moist petal. As she rubbed, she started to feel Hibiki's walls begin contracting.

"Nnngh! Ahhhhh! K-Kasumi-chan...!"

"It's okay..." Kasumi whispered. "Just hold me... just hold me tight..."

Hibiki squeezed Kasumi as hard as she could as her womanhood opened wide and sent a volley of tiny little squirts trickling out. They weren't powerful; just hard enough that Kasumi could feel the warmth shoot across her hand.

"H-haaah...! Hahhh...! H-haaahh...ahh..."

Her moans quieted down, softening until she finally took a deep breath and exhaled. Her body once again melted into Kasumi's embrace, and Kasumi brought her arms back up to hug the satisfied girl tight.

"K-Kasumi-chan... that felt amazing..."

"As long as I live, you're the only girl I will make feel that way." Kasumi whispered. She allowed her fingers to dance across Hibiki's back, gently grazing her skin.

"Mmm...don't let me go, Kasumi-chan. I love you..."

"I love you too, Hibiki. With all my heart."

The two girls closed their eyes and allowed the warm solace of sleep to overtake them.


	5. Chapter 5

As Charlotte descended down the halls to her private quarters, her mind was still racing with Kasumi's words. She HATED it when Kasumi was right... but she couldn't deny it. This castle, her position of power, commanding the other girls, causing pain to those who defied her... it was all just an outlet for her to project her misery. She handled her pain by getting off on the pain of others. She was a monster: a sadistic, sociopathic monster.

All she could think about right now was how to fix things. How could she return back to civilization as a decent human being? Could she somehow, deep in the black recesses of her heart, find penance?

Her thoughts dwelled on her Adels: the four girls who had sworn their loyalty, their bodies, their very existence to her. When nobody else in the world would give her their respect, those four did. When nobody else could stand to be in her presence, the Adels remained firmly by her side. This whole time on the island, they were the only friends she had...

...and she took them for granted. She looked at them as less than human, and more as weapons to be used against her foes. They were her friends, her loyal followers... but she treated them no different than she treated any other girl she had stepped on during her time here. Sure they had more luxuries and better living arrangements than the others, but even they were subject to Charlotte's cruelty from time to time. And now that everything was over... it was that nagging regret that was currently haunting her mind.

Charlotte could feel her feet moving faster, her mind racing, her heart pumping rapidly. She wanted to barge in there right now, look them in the eyes, and apologize for everything. They were all she had; if she didn't make things right with them, she would be all alone. What if they didn't even want to be around her anymore?! The thought was horrifying to her...

Before she knew it, she was standing in front of the door to her private quarters. She gulped as her mind desperately pieced together the words to form the sentences that would make things alright. She allowed herself to suppress her fears, her doubts... and leave only room for her resolve. Even if everyone hated her after leaving the island... she wanted to make things right with these four at the least.

She opened the door, and her eyes were met by the four pairs of eyes belonging to her loyal subjects: The Adel. Ange, Miranda, Marianne, Monroe... all four were chilling in the room, waiting for her it seemed. Their expressions weren't happy nor sad, just solemn.

Ange was the first to speak."Stand at attention!"

The four of them, clad in uniform, jumped to their feet and stood firmly, their eyes not staring at Charlotte, but at the wall beside her. Their expressions were firm, rock-solid, unwavering.

"Charlotte-sama!" they all declared in unison.

Charlotte put a hand to her forehead and rolled her eyes. "There's no need for that."

The four of them looked at each other, then shrugged and disengaged.

Ange approached Charlotte and bowed respectfully to her."Charlotte-sama, we've made your bed for the night. You must be tired after everything that happened. Would you like a bath?"

Charlotte shook her head. "No, I just want to talk to you all. Please, sit."

They were a little surprised at first, especially hearing Charlotte in such a respectful tone. After waiting a second to speculate what was going on, they finally took seats in the room and fixated their eyes on their leader, preparing to listen intently.

Charlotte cleared her throat and spoke:

"As you may or may not be aware, Mirei and Mamori cured the Armed Virus tonight. Liberators and Extars all over the island are suddenly discovering their bodies no longer have any supernatural capabilities. They're all... human."

The four of them said nothing, but nodded in agreement.

"Therefore, there is no longer any need for any of us to stay here. There is no more need for a governing body on the island. There's just... nothing...now. No Castle Veste, no Werter, no Adel... and no Governeur. We...I... am just nothing now. I'm just Charlotte."

She looked at them with a stern face. "And so, my four Adel, there is no need for you to answer to me anymore. We're equals now, the five of us. You can all take your leave."

But the four of them didn't move; perhaps they were still a little confused as to the current situation.

Charlotte raised her voice a little. "Well? What's keeping you? You four remained loyal by my side because you feared my power. Well now I have NO power! I'm nothing! You don't have to be afraid of me anymore!"

The four stayed seated, their faces no longer confused, but firm.

Charlotte's eyes started to well with tears. "No...why are you still sitting here? Don't tell me you actually stuck around because you liked me! You, the only people on this miserable fucking island who actually looked at me without disdain!"

Ange was immediately on her feet, closing distance. She brought her arms around Charlotte and hugged her tight. The other three followed suit and encased their leader in a bubble of warmth and reassurance.

Charlotte's teary eyes widened upon feeling their arms wrap around her, their bodies huddling close, smothering her. To feel this affection, even from these four... was a unique sensation for her.

"Charlotte-sama, we would never abandon you." Ange announced firmly. "You're our Charlotte-sama. Our loyalties lie to no man, woman, king or Governeur except you."

Charlotte sniffled a few times, then her sad lips curved upwards to joy. "My Adels... ahhh... I don't deserve you~"

"Would Charlotte-sama like to go to bed now?" Miranda asked.

Charlotte distanced herself from their embrace and wiped her eyes. "No, no. First, we have much to talk about. Please, all of you stay with me tonight."

We won't leave your side, Charlotte-sama!" Marianne declared.

Charlotte smiled at them. "That's good. Now... of you trust me, correct?"

They nodded in unison.

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt or endanger you. Now... if you will take off your clothes for me, then come back."

Since they were already used to hearing those words, the four of them didn't seem that bothered by it. They all piled into the bathroom, and the room began to echo with the sound of rustling clothes.

Meanwhile, Charlotte began to remove her own uniform. Her large breasts sprang free and jiggled upon feeling the cool air of freedom as her uniform fell to the floor in a purple pile. Her underwear and stockings were the next to go, leaving her pristine curved body bare from head to toe. Her hands instinctively played with her pink nipples in an attempt to harden her inverted nubs, eager to experience this new sensation with her Extars now that the virus was gone. Would they really have an orgasm...a REAL orgasm... without transforming? The thought of being able to repay her Extars for their loyalty by giving them genuine human pleasure had Charlotte shuddering with warmth and joy. They deserved to feel this... and Charlotte deserved to be the one to help them feel it for the first time.

Charlotte furiously rubbed her areolas in a circular motion, getting a little angry.

"Cmon, stand up... cmon!"

While she was distracted, her Adels came out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but the skin they were born in. Their magnificent bodies, breasts of all shapes and sizes, were a wonder to behold. Charlotte had seen them naked before, but she never really appreciated their bodies until now. Ange, with her delicate, petite features, Miranda and Monroe with their modest, but perky breasts, but cute little backsides, and Marianne, who was easily the most voluptuous of the four.

But even her body paled in comparison to the marvel and wonder of their leader's magnificent anatomy. She was perfect in every way: her luscious, assertive legs, her slender frame, but most importantly... the glorious breasts that put most other busts to shame. Her size and roundness, her cute pink areolas, even the adorable little inverted nubs, were just marvelous pieces that built a stunning picture of magnificence.

They could already feel the heat building between their legs with each passing second that they gazed upon her naked beauty.

"Now... I want you four to join me. I'm going to show you something you've never felt before." Charlotte commanded.

There was a distinct red blush on their faces, a buckling of knees, embarrassed moans of arousal, but they managed to keep their composure and give a respectful bow.

"Yes, Charlotte-sama!"

Charlotte pulled back the red curtain of her king-sized bed, then graciously allowed her Adels to crawl inside first. When they were all comfortably inside, Charlotte closed the curtain. The five of them were enclosed in the dark, tight quarters, shrouded by a faint pink hue that illuminated from the red curtains. Their body heat combined, forming a hot, arousing climate inside their private little love hut.

The four Adels sat on their knees on the soft mattress, eagerly awaiting their leader's first move.

"Now then... Monroe, come to me." Charlotte beckoned with her finger.

Monroe nervously adjusted her eyepatch and fumbled with her pink hair, then slowly crawled forward on the bed until she was in close vicinity to Charlotte. Charlotte place a hand on each shoulder, then pulled Monroe close against her body. Monroe moaned sharply upon feeling the cushion of Charlotte's large breasts impact against her slender body.

"My sweet Monroe..." Charlotte whispered, gently stroking her white hair. "You will be the first. For your servitude to me, your loyalty... I wish to make you feel like a real woman."

"Charlotte-sama... a-are you going to... b-be rough with me?" Monroe squeaked.

"Not this time. "Charlotte reassured. "Lay on your back, and trust me."

Monroe laid on her back, unconsciously keeping her legs closed, but Charlotte reopened them with a warm smile. Charlotte looked at her other Adels, who were sitting intently with looks of arousal on their faces.

"Be patient, now. I promise you'll all get a turn."

Charlotte started by leaning down and planting some kisses up Monroe's thigh, immediately eliciting moans from the eyepatched girl. Charlotte's kisses were in extremely close vicinity to her womanhood, some even reaching her labia.

"Does this feel good, Monroe?" Charlotte asked between kisses.

"Y-y-y-es... Charlotte-sama... it's very good..." Monroe moaned.

"How about this?"

Charlotte extended her tongue and started licking the outer edges of her labia, getting as close as possible without actually touching her sacred slits.

"Unnnnh... ohh my... Charlotte-sama..."

"Mmm...you deserve this, my sweet Monroe. I want to show you how much I appreciate you." Charlotte whispered. "Will you allow me to pleasure you?"

Monroe, red as a tomato, could only nod as her lips were currently incapable of speaking words.

"Very good. Now hold still~"

Finally Charlotte closed in, tongue extended, and slowly slid into Monroe's wet entrance.

"Hng-OHHHHHHH~!"

Monroe immediately began drizzling from the sensation; perhaps Charlotte inspired such respect and admiration in her that the feeling of being pleasured by her was stupefying.

Charlotte's tongue went all the way in, until her lips pressed against her folds. With her tongue deeply submerged, she used her lips to suck and kiss the tender pink folds of her womanly treasure. Monroe's body arched upwards, muscles clenching from the sensation, her squeals of ecstasy impossible to hide.

"Uhhhhhhn! AHHHHH! AHHHHH CHARLOTTE-SAMA~!"

The other three couldn't help themselves; upon witnessing the erotic sight before them, their hands immediately went downstairs and started fondling their pussies. They tried hard not to cum, as they wanted to save themselves for Charlotte... but it was getting harder by the second.

Charlotte added to the pleasure by reaching her hands up and going high. Since she was temporarily blind, she had to feel around on Monroe's body until her hands felt the fleshy warmth of her modest breasts. When she found both of them, she cupped them in her hands and started fondling them.

"Ahhhhh-AHHHHHH! Charlotte-sama... eating my pussy... and fondling me...at the same time~!"

Charlotte continued to lick inside her cave and suck her folds, causing slurping noise from the accumulation of her saliva and Monroe's womanly nectar. Meanwhile, she diligently worked on her breasts. She started to feel the contractions; Monroe's pussy closing in on her tongue, then reopening. It happened a few times until finally, a rush of wetness flooded from her tunnel and filled Charlotte's mouth.

"AHHHHH! IT'S TOOO MUCH...CAN'T TAKE IT...AHHHHHHHHHH~"

Monroe squealed as she rode out her orgasm, Charlotte tasting the end result of her contractions as it coated her tongue. Her womanly essence spilled out from Charlotte's mouth and soaked the sheets. Finally, Monroe went limp against the bed and began a series of tired pants, desperate to regain her breath and her senses after such an explosive feeling. The others were in amazement from witnessing this marvel; the fact that Monroe stayed in her regular body and had such an amazing orgasm was something they had never witnessed before.

"H-haaah...haaah...haah...Charlotte-sama... thank you... for making me feel this way~" Monroe managed to utter.

"Thank you for being my loyal servant and partner." Charlotte warmly replied, then leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her parted lips.

Charlotte then sat up, licked her lips, then looked at the other three. "Now then... who's next?"

"MEEEE!" they all screamed in unison. Like little schoolkids eager to have the teacher call on them, they raised their hands and begged for their name to be spoken.

Charlotte grinned as she seductively extended her finger in a beckoning motion.

"Hmmmmmmm... come to me, Marianne~"

The blush on the pink haired girl's face grew ten times more prominent as she scooted forwards on her knees. Her mouth hung open, lustful pants spilling out as she extended her arms desperately.

"Charlotte-sama!" she cried out, her voice full of longing.

Charlotte brought her body against hers in a warm embrace. "Shhhh, it's okay, my dear Marianne. I wish to pay you back for everything. I'm going to make you feel the way you deserve to feel."

Charlotte slid a hand upwards to her left breast and started fondling it. Simultaneously, she created a slight distance between their faces so she could get her tongue in Marianne's mouth. The passionate tongue-kissing commenced, while Charlotte tended to Marianne's breast, which was larger than the rest and more pleasurable feeling in Charlotte's fingers.

"Mmmmhhh...mmmmph~" Marianne whimpered, unable to use her tongue as it was currently occupied.

Charlotte slid a second hand up to her other breast and gripped them both, using them as cushions to gently push Marianne onto the bed, on her back. She crawled onto Marianne, straddling her waist, and began diverting all of her attention to the girl's breasts, fondling them thoroughly in her hands.

Charlotte silenced Marianne's moans by leaning down and invading her mouth once again with her tongue. The other girls watched in anticipation as Charlotte fondled Marianne's breasts and made out with her, adding to the pleasure by gently grinding against her pelvis. She could already feel the wetness forming between Marianne's legs, as it smeared all over her and hindered their friction.

"Mmmmhhh...mmmph...mmmhhhmmmm...!" Marianne whimpered.

Charlotte finally broke the kiss, leaving a tiny bridge of saliva between them. "Are you ready, Marianne~?" she cooed.

Marianne nodded so fast she nearly broke her neck. "Please make me feel good, Charlotte-sama~!"

Charlotte grinned in response and shifted a little to the side, so she could reach her intended target. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips back against Marianne's, started fondling her left breast once again, but with one added addition... two fingers sliding into the sticky warm depths of her loyal servant's folds.

"MMMPH! Mmmmmmmhhhph~!" Marianne whimpered into Charlotte's mouth.

Charlotte penetrated her depths with her fingers, rooting around inside her warm cave and exploring every inch of her intimate area. Her fingers were moist with Marianne's nectar, which flowed freely from her slits.

Marianne whimpered and moaned inside Charlotte's mouth as Charlotte pumped inside her, her lips desperately trying to pull away just to gasp her name.

"MMm-mmmm-mmmph-mmmmm-AHHH CHARLOTTE-SAMA-MMMmmmmmmph~"

Charlotte didn't give her much of a chance to talk, as she relentlessly attacked Marianne's lips and tended to her intimate area, all the while fondling that glorious breast in her hand. Since Marianne was the biggest of her Adels, that was the closest Charlotte could get to feeling a breast as big and heavenly as her own.

The three-fold pleasure on Marianne was unbearable for her; finally she blasted Charlotte's throat with the warm vibrations of her loud scream as her womanhood closed around Charlotte's fingers and then reopened with fast contractions. Her pussy throbbed like a heartbeat, producing a stream of her love juices that flowed down her thighs as Charlotte pumped it out. Charlotte knew it had happened, so she finally pulled her fingers out and allowed Marianne to crawl aside and join the sexually satisfied Monroe.

After Marianne was thoroughly "rewarded" for her loyalty, Charlotte turned to the only two left, Ange and Miranda.

"Miranda, you're next."

Ange's mouth fell open with sorrow as Miranda's curved upwards with a smile. "Thank you, Charlotte-sama!"

Her eagerness at its peak, Miranda showed no restraint and DIVED into Charlotte's waiting arms, her lips impacting against Charlotte's mouth as her leader's back hit the mattress. Miranda pinned her as best she could, furiously kissing and grinding against her adored leader. But Charlotte was not one to be the submissive.

"Ah ah ah, I get to be on top!"

Charlotte used her skills to effortlessly flip the script, pinning Miranda against the bed and hovering over her. She looked into Miranda's lustful, pleading eyes, and whispered.

"Is my darling Miranda desperate to feel my pleasure~?"

Miranda's voice was a pathetic whimper. "Please, Charlotte-sama... make me feel good like the others~!"

"Turn around and get on all fours, sweetie~"

The blue haired girl gulped as she let down her guard and put herself in a completely compromising position. Charlotte had done this to her before... to humiliate her.

"Is Charlotte-sama gonna treat me like a dog?" Miranda asked.

Charlotte put her hand to her mouth and giggled. "Ho ho ho ho! Of course not, Miranda dear. Tonight, I'm going to give you something special..."

Miranda tensed up when she felt Charlotte's hands on her butt, rubbing up and down a few times just to feel it out. She wondered what her master had in store... and that realization hit her quickly. Her eyes popped open when she felt a warm finger force its way into her anus, pushing all the way to the knuckle.

"H-haaaaaAAAAHHHH!"

Charlotte grinned and leaned in, tongue extended, and started licking up and down her womanhood from behind, all the while exploring the depths of Miranda's asshole with her curious forefinger. She used the other hand to pinch and slap the minuscule ass meat that Miranda was packing on her petite backside.

"Uhhhnnn...huuuhnn...haaah...Charlotte-sama... ahhh I'm tingling..." Miranda said, her words coming out in stutters from how she was shivering from the feeling of the finger in her ass.

"Mmm...uhhmmmm... do you want me to go further?" Charlotte moaned between licks.

"Y-y-y-yesss... please, Charlotte-sama... I'll do anything."

"You don't have to do anything, my darling. This is your night. I'm rewarding you."

Charlotte pressed her tongue against Miranda's entrance and pushed forward; Miranda could feel the tip opening up her folds, pushing through the tight flesh as the wet object slid into her sacred cave.

"HOOOHHHGH!"

Charlotte pushed her tongue all the way in and started sucking her labia, all the while pumping her finger inside her asshole at a frantic pace. The double pleasure had her shuddering, shaking, almost SEIZING from the sheer ecstasy.

It didn't take long for her to reach her climax; in fact, she held the current record for cumming the fastest.

"OHHHH CHARLOTTE-SAMAAAAAAA~"

Miranda graced them all with a beautiful display of her womanly convulsions as she finally collapsed against the bed and slowly crawled over to join the other pleasured maidens. There was only one left now.

Charlotte turned and faced her: her most loyal servant and right-hand girl.

"Ange... my sweet, loyal, devoted Ange... come to me."

Ange's cheeks flared with red as she approached her naked goddess of a master and bowed humbly, awaiting her command. Charlotte's response was to snatch her up in her arms, bring her close against her body, and bring their lips together in a kiss of intense and unwavering passion.

Ange's eyelids fell as her legs instinctively wrapped around Charlotte's waist and her arms found their way around a neck to cling on. She was like putty in Charlotte's embrace, not even powerful enough to move her lips properly. Charlotte was in complete command of her: she was Charlotte-sama's, body and soul.

Charlotte broke the kiss and hoisted her up higher, until her face was level with Ange's teeny little barely-there breasts. Her adorable pink nipples stood firm, begging to be tasted by a warm, wet, hungry pair of lips.

Charlotte obliged as she lowered her head, lips open, and enclosed them around the succulent right nipple before locking tight and securing it firmly in her mouth. She sucked inwards slightly, providing a pleasurable suction as she tugged on the nipple and it loyally followed. Ange's breast flesh rose upwards like bread as her nipple was sucked in Charlotte's warm, generous mouth. Her mouth was wide open, drool leaking from her lip as the sheer awesomeness of this moment rendered her weak. Tiny, weak pants spilled out, her moans a pathetic panting noise.

"Ahh...ahhh...ahhhhhh...ahhhh..."

Charlotte let go of the nipple and Ange's breast shot back into place. She then turned her attention to the other nipple, which she descended upon with her lips and started planting slow, wet kisses on. Ange's head fell backwards; it would have fallen off had it not been attached. Her body was almost lifeless in Charlotte's arms; the only strength she had was to moan softly from her lungs.

Suddenly, Charlotte pulled guard on her. Ange gasped as Charlotte fell backwards against the bed and Ange's tiny butt smooshed against her face.

"Ch-Charlotte-sama?!"

But her concern faded when Charlotte's hands slid up her thighs and then grabbed a handful of each leg. Charlotte shuddered from the sweet, ripe smell of Ange's aroused pussy, dripping with anticipation as her pink rose petals shone prominently in her face. She firmly grasped Ange's thighs and brought her forward, sending her pussy crashing against her hungry mouth.

"OHHHHHHH CHARLOTTE-SAMA!"

Charlotte spent the next quiet, solemn, beautiful minutes completely worshiping Ange's pussy. Her lips kissed and sucked and tugged on her folds, her tongue penetrated and wriggled inside... she tasted and made oral love to Ange's sweet cavern with a level of passion that she had never unleashed before. Ange was everything to her... her second-in-command, her closest companion... her best friend... everything that could possibly be considered the embodiment of loyalty and devotion. Ange was all of these things, and only now did Charlotte realize how rich she was to have Ange as a companion.

As Ange cried out to the heavens and her nectar spilled into Charlotte's mouth, the pink-haired woman drank in the precious sounds of her companion's ecstasy and then literally drank in the byproduct of her sweet release. It felt wonderful to both of them: Ange for being shown the respect she deserves, and Charlotte for finally showing her Adels how much they mean to her.

And when it was all over... the five of them sat and had a moment of silence. Charlotte wanted to give them a chance to breathe, to regain their composure... and to listen to what she had to say once they were calmed down.

"Are you all listening?"

The four of them, still trying to regain their senses, all looked up at their beloved leader with eyes full of admiration and respect. She had their full attention.

"Thank you all for staying by my side. I couldn't have survived on this island without you. And... most of all... I'm sorry if I ever mistreated you, okay? You're all precious to me. Never forget that."

The four of them looked at each other, a strange look in their eyes as if they had some kind of mutual understanding... or some kind of plan. Then, they all looked back at Charlotte and stood up tall on their knees.

"Charlotte-sama!" they all exclaimed in unison.

Charlotte's expression changed to concern. "H-huh?"

Marianne was the first to approach. She leaned in and kissed Charlotte on the cheek, then completely bypassed her to lay down against the pillow.

"Wh-what are you...?"

Ange was the next to approach. She grabbed Charlotte and kissed her on the lips, sliding her hands down to her chest and then gently pushing her backwards.

"W-wahh!"

Charlotte fell backwards and her head hit the pillow... but something felt different. Instead of her mattress, she felt the warmth of Marianne's body and the soft cushion of her moderate breasts pressing into her back.

Marianne locked her legs tight around Charlotte's waist and secured her from behind. Charlotte gasped when she felt Marianne's hands come around and touchdown on her breasts, which Marianne began fondling.

"Uhhn...wh-what's gotten into... youuu...?"

Ange closed in from the front, crawling on all fours like a predator as Marianne had Charlotte trapped. Meanwhile, Miranda closed in from the left and Monroe closed in from the right. They had her surrounded in a pincer formation: Ange from the front, Marianne from behind, and Miranda and Monroe on each side.

While Marianne's fingers danced on Charlotte's massive titty flesh, Ange straddled her waist and postured up, so she was hovering over her master. Charlotte stared into the passionate eyes of her trusted number two as she leaned down and their lips joined.

"Mmmm~"

Charlotte's eyes instinctively closed and she enjoyed the kiss as Marianne's hands continued to work on her breasts. It was already feeling amazing, but then Marianne's middle fingers found her inverted nubs...

"MmmmMMMPH~"

Ange's tongue slid into Charlotte's mouth, silencing her words as Marianne got to work swirling her fingers on her master's retracted nubs. Her fingertips found the two grooves and easily worked inside them, causing Charlotte's body to wriggle with an uncontrollable pleasure. But Ange was on top of her and Marianne had her firmly locked, so Charlotte's body wasn't going anywhere. Meanwhile, Miranda and Monroe were on each side planting kisses on her inner thighs. Their lips were in DANGEROUS vicinity to their master's labia: so dangerous that it sent a burning sensation throughout her body.

"Mmm...mmm! Mmmmmph!"

Charlotte shivered as she felt a tingle in her nipples. She could feel it; her nubs slowly growing, ascending their resting place like two rocket ships ascending their chutes. Pretty soon, Marianne's fingers were no longer sank into the two craters on her areolas; they were pressing tight against her round, firm, fully erect nubs.

Now that her nipples had emerged from their slumber, that was their cue. The three of them with the exception of Marianne all shifted their positions: Miranda and Monroe were now on each side of her torso, with a leg draped over the opposite side, and Ange was re-positioned in the front, in close vicinity between her legs.

The beautiful plan all came together right then. Miranda and Monroe were first, as they leaned down and started sucking on the round pink nipples that had finally awoken.

"Uhhhhhn~!"

Marianne was in charge of keeping her secure from behind; her legs were firmly locked around Charlotte's calves, while her hands continued to fondle the abundant titty flesh that she could still access. She also seductively kissed Charlotte up and down her neck, sometimes using her tongue instead to lick up and down.

Ange had the most important job: a job befitting of her status as Charlotte's most trusted number two. Marianne had to move her legs in order to give Ange enough room to work, as she scooted forward and secured Charlotte's legs herself.

"A-Ange..."

"We appreciate you as well, Charlotte-sama." Ange replied with a bow.

Ange spread Charlotte's legs and then assumed her position, exercising flexibility in order to position their womanhoods the way she wanted it. She slid forward until they could feel the warmth of their pussies radiating. And then finally... their wet folds pressed together and became one. They were one perfect unison: Master and loyal vassal.

Ange thrust forward and their pussies engaged in an intense dance of aggression and passion. Charlotte squealed out, and her hips bucked in response. The quadruple pleasure commenced: Charlotte tribbing with Ange, all the while her nipples were sucked and licked by Miranda and Monroe, while Marianne's fingers greedily fondled her breast fat.

All Charlotte could do was squeal out into the night and thrust her hips, tears leaking from her eyes from the sheer intensity and beauty of the moment. It was truly a heartwarming, humbling feeling: to be worshiped, respected, and appreciated by the four girls she had taken for granted. She never felt more love and admiration for them, and it only made the experience that much warmer and pleasurable.

Ange moaned to the high heavens as she hit her second orgasm of the night: a just reward for her valiant efforts in showing Charlotte just how much she reciprocated her feelings. But despite the powerful contractions sapping her body, she still persevered and grinded her womanhood against Charlotte's sopping wet slits with extreme force. She wasn't going to stop until she saw her master hit the sweet release that she deserved.

"Uhhhh! Ahhhh! Don't stop, please! AHHHH!" Charlotte squealed. She was so lost in the bliss that she didn't even care she was making requests of her servants instead of barking commands. They seemed to think nothing of it either, as their frantic efforts to make Charlotte cum continued at the same pace, albeit a little harder.

Their hips both arched at the same time, their pussies connecting in mid air like a bridge, and Charlotte's floodgates finally opened as she squealed.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Miranda, Monroe and Marianne all kissed her gently as Ange humped the orgasm out of her with powerful thrusts. Charlotte's body convulsed and shook wildly, the mattress bouncing and creaking from her intense ride.

Finally, after a minute or two... Charlotte was finally able to lay still and allow the breath to return to her tired body.

"Come here, all of you..."

Charlotte opened her arms wide and beckoned them all to pile up on her. They all happily obliged, and Charlotte found herself snuggling in a big naked ball with her Adels: a final warm, gentle note on the intense storm of the evening.

"Hah...hah...I love you all...I will cherish you always..." Charlotte whispered, her words a slur as sleep quickly overtook her.

"Charlotte-sama... we love you..." they all exclaimed together as they joined their master in sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

On another part of the island, three fallen agents of the organization lie in defeat. Momoka, with ambitions of greed and cruelty in her heart, was ultimately defeated by Mirei and Mamori, and subsequently cured of the Armed Virus due to their cleansing light.

The two Super Soldiers that came with her to the island, the chubby E9 and the dark-skinned, spectacled D5, also stayed by her side after the battle was over. Neither of them knew what to do, as they both had lost their powers just like Momoka. At this point, they could only follow their soldier instinct: the instinct to follow orders. They said nothing, they questioned nothing... they stood by their commander's side, awaiting her judgement.

"Damn!" Momoka cursed, slamming her fist in the sand. "It's all over! I...my goal... my power..."

"A3-san..." her two colleagues said in unison.

"SHUT UP! I don't want to talk to anyone right now... I... I just want..."

Momoka violently beat the soft sand as she thought of where she went wrong. She had Mamori in her grasp, and then... SHE came.

C7... back then it was just the two of them. Everything was so simple... but now C7 was her enemy. Her own Extar hated her. And now it was by C7's hand that Momoka's ambitions were crushed.

"A3-san... our powers are gone." the glasses-wearing D5 declared. "We must leave before we're taken into custody-"

"Do what you want! I don't care!" Momoka spat. "You two can fuck each other for all I care!"

Momoka stomped away, leaving her two henchwomen sitting on their butts, without a leader to follow. At this moment, nothing mattered to Momoka: her job, her colleagues, her lost powers... right now she was directionless, her mind searching desperately for some kind of closure. There was only one person she wanted to see right now... and so she went off in search of C7.

"She left us..." E9 whined. "W-what do we do now? Our commander left us..."

"It doesn't matter." D5 replied. "We're done anyway. Communications are cut off; they're just gonna leave us here to our fate. We might as well get comfy."

"Hmm... so the virus is really gone, huh?"

"It would appear so."

"Hmmm... so... we don't have to Drive anymore?"

"I guess not..."

The chubby soldier blushed a dark red as she looked affectionately at her dark-skinned counterpart. She looked back, her mind quickly putting two and two together.

"...You want to know what it feels like, don't you?"

E9 put her fingers together and giggled. "Ummm... w-well... yes~"

D5 sighed, a tiny smile on her lips. "Well, I suppose we're screwed anyway... we might as well enjoy this lovely night."

E9 giggled softly as she sat down in the sand and D5 joined her. D5 slid her hands on her chest and started fondling her boobs, which were almost completely spilling out the bottom thanks to her revealing top. She easily slid her hands up the outfit, so she could feel every inch of E9's bare breasts, which were a generous amount of size like the rest of her plump body. E9 moaned as she felt D5's fingers slide across her nipples, each one passing over it until all five digits rubbed against it. D5's fingers then came back across her nubs, from thumb to forefinger.

Their lips connected as D5 gently laid her stout lover on the ground, then undid the pink bow that kept her top up. Upon removal of the bow, E9's breasts sprang out so hard that it pushed the top wide open on each side, revealing her plump nipples and the rest of her jiggling breast fat.

D5 removed the top the rest of the way, then leaned down and allowed her tongue to have it's way with E9's right nipple. The plump girl moaned out into the night air as the tongue swirled on her areola and pushed against her stiffened nub.

"Ahhhh...ahhh~"

D5 pressed her face harder against E9's breast and started kissing and sucking her nipple. She used her other hand to work on E9's left breast. The chubby soldier could feel the fires of arousal inside her... but something felt different. She didn't feel that strange glow like she usually did.

D5 undid her violet bow and tossed it aside, then ripped open her top, revealing her quite adequate breasts due to a lack of bra. She threw her shirt aside and pressed her body against E9's, causing their breasts and nipples to smoosh together tight.

Their tongues moved in constant motion in a graceful, elegant dance as their fingers each found their way underneath their respective lovers' panties, sliding underneath the cotton and feeling the soft folds that lie within. A few rapid finger movements caused those folds to become sticky with a warm wetness. To double the stimulation, their breasts grinded against each other.

"Ohhhh... ohhhhh~!" E9 cried out.

"Uhhhn! Yesss... this is amazing~" D5 cried in agreement.

They stopped kissing for a moment and decided to strip naked the rest of the way. If they were going to do this, they wanted to go all out. After discarding every last garment, D5 laid down in the sand and allowed E9 to crawl on top of her. As soon as their faces were close, their lips closed distance and D5 moaned softly as E9's warm, mushy, jiggly body pressed against hers. D5 brought her hands around to squeeze and fondle her fat, dimpled butt cheeks while E9's tongue rooted around in her mouth.

They traded moans as D5 wrapped her long, slender legs around E9's waist, bringing their pussies to unison. They were in a pleasurable position, as they could kiss and touch each other, while moving their hips back and forth to hump each other.

"Mmm...mmm...mmmph!' D5 moaned out. The harder E9's pussy grinded against her, the harder D5's hands worked on her abundant ass. Their bodies slid against each other, breasts grinding, tongues battling, hands exploring, as these two fallen soldiers found temporary solace in having a beautiful sexual experience for the first time. It couldn't have been a better first time for each of them, as they had been partners for a long time. There was a strong semblance of trust between them, and this trust manifested into a beautiful passionate experience between them on the sands of Mermaid Island.

They cried out each other's name as their pussies began their rapid heartbeats, their sweet nectar filling their entrances until it trickled down the walls. It was the best orgasm of their lives... and the first one in which their bodies remained the same.

Momoka, meanwhile, was on her own journey of solace. In her mind, there was only one person in the world now that she had to talk to. She searched long and hard across the island for her former partner, just for the chance to square things up with her once and for all.

"C7!" she cried out. "C7!"

She didn't even know how the conversation was going to go. Did she want revenge? Did she want to apologize? Maybe she just wanted to see her and speak to her one last time before they parted ways for the rest of their lives. All she knew was... this was the next step in her life. Before Momoka could move on... she had to have one last word with the person her life had been intertwined with.

Momoka began to breathe loudly, her eyes turning bloodshot. She was going insane... every second without seeing C7's face... she would DIE if she didn't look into her eyes one last time!

"C7! I NEED YOU!"

She looked all around the island until her search brought her to a cliff. Upon approaching the steep edge of the island, she saw a tall figure standing there. Her eyes widened: she knew it was her. No doubt, that long blonde hair... her tall legs... her incredible figure... that had to be her.

In her arms lie a petite, red-haired girl cradled against her. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing softly. No doubt that was Mamori...

Mirei didn't even acknowledge her presence until Monika finally called out to her. "C7!"

Finally the blonde turned and looked at her... and her face turned to a scowl. "...A3."

The two long-disbanded colleagues stood for a while and had a little staring contest, each gauging the other's disposition, wondering how to start the conversation. Momoka, in her desperation, opened her mouth first.

"...Is that Mamori? Is she okay?"

Mirei quickly turned her head. "...She's fine. Just tired from the battle. What you did to her was extreme..."

"I've come to settle things between us." Momoka declared.

"Hmm?"

Mirei turned around and saw Momoka stripping completely naked, her hands working hard to shed clothing at breakneck speed. The school outfit went flying, followed by her underwear, until she appeared before Mirei only in her natural body.

"You know what's going on around the island. Extars and their Liberators are becoming one together, celebrating freedom and discarding old wounds. Now it's our turn! Become one with me, C7! Make love to me and mend our broken bond!"

Momoka approached Mirei, already rubbing her nipples in an attempt to get them erect. But Mirei's next move was an unexpected one... and a heart-crushing one. Momoka could only gasp in shock when she felt Mirei's cold, rejecting hand push her away.

"The answer is no."

Momoka had to blink a few times to process what happened. Did she just... did Mirei, her old partner, seriously just shun her in their moment of reconciliation?!

"D-did you just..."

"What you and me had is gone now." Mirei declared. "This is mine and Mamori's night..."

"NO!" Momoka spat. "Mamori's not your partner! I'M your partner! You abandoned me! You self-righteous bitch! You...you..."

Her venomous words were replaced by tears as she fell to her knees, arms planted in the sand, as the moisture fell from her eyes. This wasn't what she expected... no. No, this WAS what she expected. It wasn't what she wanted, but deep down... she knew there was no coming back from this.

"...Just go, A3." Mirei commanded. "We've already mended things. I cured you of the Armed Virus. Now... please... let us go our separate ways."

As Mirei said those words, her face was a little different. It wasn't the face of contempt she wore a second ago; this one was genuine. At that moment, Momoka could see that Mirei really WAS done with her. She belonged to Mamori now... she was no longer her C7. Never again would she be...

Momoka got out of the sand and dusted herself off, flicking her hair. "Hmph. Fine! Enjoy your life with Mamori!"

Those were the last words between them as Momoka stormed off, the naked soldier wandering with no purpose. The tears flowed freely from her eyes as she walked with no sense of direction; she might as well have been in an endless pit of darkness... no purpose... no destination... no escape. She had nothing to live for anymore: nothing, and nobody...

Her wandering feet eventually found their way back to her original spot, where she witnessed her two colleagues rolling around in the sand naked.

"Wh-what are you two idiots doing?!"

E9 and D5 looked up, gasping at their naked boss's appearance.

"Oh... h-hi, A3-san." E9 said with a blush. "W-we were just..."

"I know what you're doing." Momoka sighed. She walked over there next to them and plopped onto the ground, hanging her head in shame.

"So how did it go with C7?" D5 asked.

"She... doesn't care about me anymore." Momoka grumbled. "I should have figured. After what I did to them, there's no way they'd forgive me..."

A few more tears fell. "I'm all alone..."

"Awwwww A3-san, you're not alone!" E9 happily chimed in.

Momoka gasped as she suddenly felt herself being smooshed between two pairs of breasts. E9 and D5 were hugging her on each side, their lips pressing against each corner of her mouth.

"Mmmm? Mmmmph- what are you two doing?!"

"You deserve to feel good too, A3-san~" they said in unison.

Momoka tensed up when she felt two fingers slide into her pussy: one from each colleague.

"Y-you guys- ahhhh! Ahhhhh...ahhhhhh~"

Momoka's words were silenced as the fingers rooted around her insides, pumping and curling in her womanhood. They each had access to one nipple of her teeny, nonexistent breasts, so they unleashed their tongues upon her nubs and orally pleasured her while fingering.

Momoka arched her head back and closed her eyes, soothed by this newfound satisfaction. E9 and D5... even when nobody else in the world cared for her, these two goofballs were always at her side. And now, in her most desperate moments, they would be here to see her through.

"Ahhhh...haaaah... you two... thank you... for always being here for me..." Momoka moaned.

E9 licked her neck while D5 kissed her nipple, all the while their fingers pumped faster and faster. Momoka's pants grew louder; she wanted this! She needed to feel this release and finally move on from her past with Mirei! Her former partner was able to find happiness... she deserved happiness too!

"Ahhh-HAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Momoka moaned out to the night sky as her orgasm erupted, rendering her body weak. Luckily, she had the soft warm bosoms of E9 and D5 to melt into.

Her two colleagues cradled her, shielding her from the cold, harsh realities... until finally her eyes closed. Momoka didn't know what was next for her. Maybe she would be taken into custody; maybe she would spend a long time in prison. But it was worth it, to know that she was able to find happiness even after suffering such a great loss.

"E9...D5... never leave me..."

 **TO BE CONCLUDED**


	7. Chapter 7

In the midst of everything going on around the island, one burning question still remained... what fate has befallen our heroes? Where, in this euphoric swirling vortex of lovemaking and discovery, did Mirei and Mamori, the orchestrators of this island-wide phenomenon, reside?

"...Just go, A3. We've already mended things. I cured you of the Armed Virus. Now... please... let us go our separate ways."

"Hmph. Fine! Enjoy your life with Mamori!"

Mirei watched as her former partner, the power-hungry psychopath known as Momoka storm off angrily. Her face wasn't the least bit sympathetic, nor remorseful. To Mirei, only one person mattered now: the girl cradled in her arms, fast asleep.

Mirei heard a soft mewl; she looked down and watched Mamori, comfortably shifting around in her arms. She unconsciously reached a hand up to lazily rub her eye, a few cute little groans coming out afterwards. She looked so peaceful... and so beautiful. The way the moonlight shone on her white skin, the adorable little smile as she nuzzled her cheek against Mirei's bosom... there was no creature on the island, or the world, more perfect in Mirei's eyes.

As Mirei admired her, the warm smile on her face turned to shock when the redhead abruptly awoke.

"AHH!"

Mamori flailed around a few times, looking around as if she was in an unfamiliar area. But her confusion was quelled when she finally looked up and saw Mirei's trustworthy face.

"Ah... M-Mirei-san! I heard yelling. Is everything okay?"

With a warm smile, Mirei reached her finger over and wiped away the sleepy tears on the corners of Mamori's eyes. "Everything is okay, Mamori-san. Don't worry." she replied with a gentle whisper.

"Ah...okay. How long was I asleep for? Wh-what time is it?" Mamori asked, looking up at the sky.

"It's still dark... probably early in the morning." Mirei replied quietly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Y-yes. Thank you."

"Good... because I have a surprise for you."

As they walked across the island, Mamori was a little concerned since Mirei had gone silent. She had this... look on her face: a look of determination or something. Where they going on some mission? Mamori wasn't sure she was up for that...

Finally, the petite redhead quit inquiring and broke the silence.

"Ummm... Mirei-san? Where are you taking me?"

"Don't worry. You'll see." was Mirei's only response.

"Aw, Mirei-san!" Mamori pouted. "That doesn't help me at all!"

"Do you trust me?"

"W-well... yes." Mamori had a blush on her cheeks as she replied.

"Then please... just wait. I want it to be special."

Their hike took them into the forest, deep within the trees where few were brave enough to venture. Mamori was secretly glad to be carried by Mirei; her long, powerful legs were much better for exploring this terrain. Aside from that. Mamori was just feeling pretty lazy right now and didn't want to walk anyway.

"Are we there yet?"

"Not quite..."

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost..."

"Are we there now? M-Mirei-san? Mirei-san are we th-"

"Mamori-san... please..."

"I'm sorry! I just wanna know what the surprise is! Surprises make me anxious!"

"...Surprises make everyone anxious, Mamori-san. That's why they're surprises."

"Oh... that's a good point. Tee hee hee~"

Mamori decided to ride Mirei piggyback for a while, so she could get a clearer view of the forest since she was super excited about the surprise. The vantage point gave her a much wider range, allowing her to spot the faintest glimmer within the forest as they trudged deeper and deeper.

"Hey, Mirei-san! I see a glow! I-is that the surprise?" Mamori eagerly asked, her eyes wide with wonder and mouth open with excitement.

Mirei's lips curled upwards. "We're almost there."

As they got closer and closer, the glow grew brighter and brighter, Mamori's eyes grew two sizes per second. Her mouth was wide open with curiosity, impossible to close as the butterflies fluttered in her stomach. It was so close...almost... there...

...And then a few dejecting words.

"Okay, close your eyes."

"Nani?!"

Mamori squeaked as she was effortlessly lifted by Mirei and gently placed on her own two feet.

"Please close your eyes, Mamori-san."

"Awwwwww... okaaaaay..."

Eyes closed, they began to walk forward slowly, one methodical footstep after the other. They walked forward slowly... slowly... until Mamori heard the rustle of Mirei's footsteps stop. She quickly followed suit.

"...Are they closed?" Mirei asked.

"Yes."

"You're not lying are you?"

"I'm not!" Mamori blushed.

"Okay... take my hand."

Eyes shut, Mamori reached out in thin air and flailed her hand around to try and find Mirei's. Eventually, she felt a softness enclose around her hand, followed by the words:

"Now, just a few steps forward..."

Mirei guided Mamori forward a few steps, pushing past the trees until they reached a tiny little area.

"Okay... open."

Mamori's eyes opened, and a gasp instinctively followed. Her mouth curved to form a perfect O as she drank in the breathtaking sight before her:

Right there on the ground, surrounded by a shroud of trees, lay a neatly folded tarp on the ground, as well as a pillow and blanket. Surrounding the tiny bed were dozens of flowers of various colors. The source of the glow was finally revealed: a ring of scented candles bordering the flowers. Mamori could already smell the sweet aroma kiss her nostrils. And lastly... the cherry on top... were two silky robes laying on the bed: A purple one for Mirei, and a tiny reddish-pink one for Mamori.

Mamori's heart swooned at the captivating sight, like something out of a painting. In this sacred place, surrounded by the privacy of trees... nobody would bother them.

"Do you like it?" Mirei asked, a look of concern on her face as she awaited Mamori's approval.

At first, the redhead had no words; the beauty of the atmosphere had knocked her breath away. It was just so perfect: the rustling trees, the beach waters splashing, the sweet scent of the candles... it was truly , after a few seconds, she found the words to say:

"...It's beautiful. D-did you plan this, Mirei-san..."

"Yes, I did. You truly like it?"

Mamori turned to her and tackled her legs, not knocking her down but hugging her waist tight. "Ohh I love it! I love it so much, Mirei-san! But... what do we do now...?"

Mirei took her hand and guided her over to the tarp, pointing down at the two robes. "Put on that one."

Mamori gasped as she took the lovely fabric in her hands. "Wowwww... it's so lovely! Where'd you get them?"

"Torino-sama helped me out." Mirei replied, a smile on her face.

"Wow! Okay, I'll put this one on and you put that one on?"

"Heh heh... of course."

As Mamori took her beautiful silk robe and disappeared behind a tree, she turned and gave a cute little wink.

"No peeking~"

Mirei smiled warmly as she began to strip out of all her clothes until she was standing in nothing but her beautiful, natural body. As she slipped on the robe and tied the sash, she felt her stomach tingling at the sight of Mamori in hers. As those "thoughts" manifested, she felt her face warming up with embarassment.

Finally, Mamori emerged from behind the tree and Mirei's mouth fell open at the gorgeous sight.

"M-Mamori...san... ahhh..."

What stood before Mirei was something truly beautiful and fair, like a princess in a fantasy. The sheer image of elegance, purity, innocence and grace that Mamori captured in that silk robe made Mirei's bones melt inside her body.

"How do I look~?" Mamori asked, twirling around and giggling.

"You... look... stunning... absolutely... breathtaking..." Mirei slowly breathed out, her face burning red now.

"Thanks! You look lovely too, Mirei-san. S-so lovely... your body... looks pretty amazing in that..." Mamori replied, her own face getting red now.

The two of them approached each other, each one warming up from the sight of beauty in front of them and the mind-blowing atmosphere around them. They were all factors: all lovely pieces that put this gorgeous picture of romance together.

As they closed distance, Mirei smiled and placed her fingers in Mamori's hair.

"You just need one more thing..."

After a little fumbling around, Mirei undid Mamori's braids until her lovely red tresses fell down, just above her shoulders. That completed the image right there; at this moment, Mamori had never looked more divine.

"Th-thank you... Mirei-san..." Mamori replied, her voice breathlike.

The two gorgeous maidens stared at each other, as all the sensual factors around them took effect. A bubbling sensation brewed in each of them; before long, they found themselves scratching their arms nervously, buckling their knees, rubbing their warm foreheads as their flustered selves tried to get the words out.

"...Mamori-san. There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

Mirei was the first to break the ice as she got down on one knee, her face level with Mamori's. She put a hand on her shoulder.

"...I love you."

From forehead to cheeks to chin, Mamori went completely red. "Ahhhh...? M-Mirei-san... haah...?"

"It's true. From the moment we met, from the moment we initiated Drive together... from the moment we consummated our bond as Liberator and Extar... you've been the most important thing to me. There's nothing I care about more in this world than being by your side. Until the day I die, I would protect you from all harm. I love you... with all my heart, Mamori-san... you've made me so happy since you became my partner..."

Mirei quickly turned away, a huge blush on her face. "When I separated from A3, I thought I would be alone forever. But I met you and... I've been so happy... I've never been happier in my life than when you've been my partner. I don't know if you feel the same way about me, but... just know that I treasure you above all else, Mamori-san. You are everything to me. You complete me."

As Mirei finished, Mamori was a stammering mess. The onslaught of affectionate words had rendered the redhead completely flustered. Every time she opened her mouth, only squeaks came out.

"It's okay, take your time." Mirei said solemnly.

Mamori closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, taking in all the words Mirei had filled her soul with. With an opening of her eyes... she prepared her response.

"Mirei-san... I'm not sure what the future holds for me. I don't know what will become of me when I go back home. But what I do know is that ever since I was sent to this horrible island... you've kept me safe. Whenever there was danger, you shielded me. Whenever I cried, you were there to hug away my tears. When I was hurt, you would carry me to safety. When I was in peril, you were there to snatch me from the jaws of evil."

Mamori looked up at her, still bright red. "You've been there for me always, Mirei-san. Without you... I could never have lasted here. You've kept me safe... and happy. You've been a wonderful partner...friend... and lover."

Mirei's blush grew deeper. "S-so you...?"

"It... it felt good... being with you like that... even though you're a girl. There has to be a reason for that. I... I must feel the same way about you... that you feel... for me..."

Mirei put a second hand on her other shoulder. "Mamori-san... I brought you here for a special reason. All over the island, Liberators and Extars are making love together to have a real experience for the first time, free of the Armed Virus."

Mamori gasped. "Ahh... s-so you want... me and you to...?"

"Yes. I want to make love together. It has to be you, and no one else. Please Mamori... let me feel like a real woman for the first time... and I'll make you feel the same way. Together, we can have our REAL first time."

Mamori was quiet for a few seconds, as if pondering the idea. Deep down, she was wondering if this was the way her life was supposed to go. She never thought she would be touched by a girl, least of all the many times she and Mirei had done it already. But now, there was no mandate for it... the Virus was gone and Drive no longer existed. Mirei wanted to do that with her because she loved her... the thought of that made Mamori's insides tingle with warmth...

Deep down, she knew she wanted this. Mirei looked out for her. Mirei made her happy... made her feel good... doing this with her, after all they had been through, must have been fate.

After finishing her long thoughts, Mamori turned to Mirei with a look of determination. "Mirei-san... let's make love together. And let's make it beautiful! I'll do my best~"

Mirei's mouth slightly opened with shock. "M-Mamori-san... are you sure? Do you really want this?"

Mamori smiled sweetly. "Yes, Mirei-san! I want to make you feel good! You deserve it... after everything you've done for me..."

The air went silent as Mirei and Mamori sat on their knees, eyes closed, cheeks flushed, and leaned in slowly... their lips began to pucker as their hearts beat and breaths became louder...

A gasp was shared by both of them at the electrifying sensation of their lips touching. As they connected, both of them tried to suck in the precious air as it soared from their lungs.

Mirei could feel the awkwardness and indecisiveness of Mamori's lips: they were stiff, uptight, almost uncomfortable... she could tell by the nervous moans from the redhead that she wasn't fully committed to this. It must have been hard for her... this was the first time that they were doing this voluntarily; not just to fulfill a mandated function.

But suddenly, after a few seconds... everything changed. She suddenly could feel Mamori's lips relaxing, loosening, settling into the kiss... it began to deepen little by little until their noses pressed tight. And then... a relaxed sigh from the redhead.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmph~"

They pulled apart to regain their breath and stared lovingly at each other, their mouths panting and a deep pink on their faces. Only a few seconds passed before their eyes shut and their lips became one once again. This kiss was immediately deeper, warmer, more comfortable than the first one, with pleasurable moans immediately following.

"Mmmmhhmmmmmhhh~"

This kiss started to turn physical, as Mamori's arms found their way around Mirei and the tall blonde returned the favor. Their lips, instead of pressing stiff, began to move around in a gorgeous dance as their arms began to sway to the romantic beat as well.

Their stationary position was broken as Mamori fell backwards and Mirei collapsed on top of her, their lips going harder and more passionate. Their breaths were so erratic that they had to open their mouths mid-kiss just to suck in the air needed to keep breathing. Mamori stayed on bottom for a second, then they rolled over and she enjoyed laying on top of Mirei's giant bosom for a while. The bed nearly wasn't big enough to contain their movements.

Suddenly, as if on instinct, they both stood to their feet. They both knew, as if some silent, symbiotic understanding was shared between them, that it was time to take the next step. While the first kisses were scared and curious, they each broke ground and that meekness was now replaced with longing. Mamori's doubt was finally erased; of all the times she had done this with Mirei, THIS was the one that mattered. She wanted this; no one else was worthy of this moment but Mirei.

"Are you ready Mamori-san?"

"Hai! 1...2...3~"

They simultaneously undid their sashes. With a fluid motion of their hands... their robes fell to the ground, revealing the gorgeous naked bodies that the partners had shared so many times before. It was a beautiful, almost artistic contrast between them: Mirei's tall, round, busty form, and Mamori's soft, milky-white, perky anatomy. When these two differing bodies became one, it was a glorious unity.

With a gentle smile, Mirei extended her arms in a beckoning manner, awaiting Mamori to come to her. Like a cat leaping into the arms of its master. Mamori gleefully dived into Mirei's arms as the blonde scooped her up and held her in a tight embrace.

"Haaah... Mirei-san~" Mamori cooed. "I love being held by you~"

Cradling Mamori bridal style, Mirei gently lowered herself to the ground until her butt touched the tarp. When the two of them successfully sat down, Mirei laid back against the pillow and allowed Mamori to collapse on top of her.

As soon as her petite body pressed tight against Mirei's warm, abundant curves, their lips once again engaged in a silent, sensual dance of passion. Mamori committed to the kiss fully, draping a leg over each of Mirei's hips and placing her hands on each side of her abdomen.

While Mirei's arms initially rested on Mamori's back, they didn't stay there for long, nor did Mamori's. These hungry hands quickly began exploring each other's bare templates, as Mamori's hands easily found the abundance of Mirei's booby real estate and began fondling the endless amount of flesh. Her hands on Mirei's breasts were like an expedition: a journey from one end to the other end, with the pit stop in the middle being two plump, succulent nipples that danced between her fingers.

Mirei kept a hand rubbing sensually on Mamori's back, while the other hand traveled south and grabbed a handful of her soft, supple buttocks. The smooth, round flesh caressed her fingers like silk as they squeezed and danced across Mamori's white, dimpled butt cheeks. Her hand trailed up and down it a few times, then would go in a circle and push the butt fat upwards, before finally going back down and letting it snap back into place. What turned Mamori on the most is the way Mirei gently applied pressure and let the adorable soft flesh bulge between her fingers.

After a few moments in that lovely position, the script was flipped and Mirei was able to roll over to achieve top position. Her lips trailed across Mamori's neck, peppering her with kisses and slowly working her way upwards. Mamori's cute little breaths squeaked out as her legs wrapped around Mirei's thighs.

Mirei stared into her eyes for a second, admiring her eager smile and her flushed cheeks that indicated it was okay to keep going. And she did just that; lowering her head extremely slowly... until their lips touched once again. They held their quivering lips together for a second, a tiny slurping sound being made from the lip-on-lip friction. As Mirei pulled away, a long wet smooch resonated as a tiny bridge of saliva was shared between them.

Mamori smiled, closed her eyes and slightly extended her tongue. Mirei's face heated up: she wanted to... did she want to... tongue kiss? Mirei could feel her heart flutter and her loins burn with arousal at the thought of what Mamori was proposing. Tongue-kissing... only on a few occassions had they ever done something so sensual.

Mirei shuddered with arousal as she closed her eyes and leaned back down... she could feel Mamori's tongue enter her mouth and make itself at home. Mirei followed suit, introducing her own tongue into Mamori's living space. The two tongues made each other's acquaintance as they brushed together, then began a beautiful dance. Their tips curled around each other, taking turns swaddling the other before breaking apart and pressing head-on.

"Mmmmph...mmmph...mmmmph~" their moans were swapped from one ear to the other.

Mamori brought one hand up to squeeze and fondle Mirei's bulging side-boob, then slid the other hand downwards to capture a meaty handful of Mirei's own, much larger and rounder glutes. The blonde returned the favor by creating a little distance for her to creep her hands down and cup Mamori's breasts in her hands. The breasts were a perfect fit, feeling absolutely perfect in her fingers... as if those breasts were personalized... MADE for her hands to enjoy.

Mamori had to break the kiss just to draw her head back and let her hot, breathy whimpers echo through the trees. She couldn't even breathe properly as long as her lips were against Mirei's. Feeling this powerful sensation was... breathtaking.

Mirei diverted from her lips and started attacking her body once again. She lowered her head and softly kissed her neck, then went a little lower with her lips until she reached the very peak of Mamori's cleavage. She closed in and left the smallest, most precise of pecks, right where her breasts started.

"Ahhh!" Mamori squeaked.

Mirei crawled off of Mamori to get more space to work properly. On her knees and hovering over the redhead, she leaned down and planted a warm smooch on her right nipple, while using a hand to fondle her other breasts. She used her other free hand to slowly, seductively trail down her torso with the most delicate of touches. Her hand movements were precise, methodical... all for the purpose of getting her partner hot.

She allowed her head to go lower now, sliding her hands back up to pick up where they left off on her breasts. The blonde proceeded to leave a trail of kisses all the way down her abdomen, until she reached her navel, at which point she extended her tongue and allowed it to drag across the teeny little bellybutton and go south towards her pelvis. Mamori's body was straight up arching upwards from the intense stimulation.

"Haaaaaaaah...hoooooooh... Mirei-saaaaaaan~"

Mirei went so low that she could smell the scent of pure arousal emitting from Mamori's young womanhood. It was tantalizing, so much that Mirei's skin broke out in goosebumps. The thought of making Mamori orgasm, and actually being able to see what her body produces made her tingle with an uncontrollable anxiety. She couldn't wait anymore... she had to find out.

"Mamori-san..." she called out softly. "I'm going to touch you now. Is that okay?"

The redhead blushed and smiled softly. "Y-yes, Mirei-san. Do what you want to me~"

"Okay, here I go. I'll try to be gentle."

Mirei took a long look at her womanhood: her round, tight labia, her perfect set of folds, and the tiny pink opening they presented. Mamori had such a perfect little womanly treasure... and Mirei was blessed to be able to partake in it when nobody else had.

Mirei extended a finger and slowly... gently... pressed it against her labia and traced a circular pattern. Immediately, a sharp breath leaked from Mamori's mouth.

"Hoooooooghhhhhhhh..."

Mirei circled around her labia a few times, moving the malleable skin around in her fingertip. She started off slow and steady, then picked up the pace very slightly once she got into a good rhythm. Mamori moaned softly throughout the process, her voice not sharp or scared... just a gentle warmth washing over her.

"Uhhhhhhhn...h-haaaa...ahhhhhhhh~"

"Does that feel okay, Mamori-san?" Mirei whispered softly.

"Hai... it's really nice... ahhhhh..." Mamori said with a slight giggle.

"Do you want me to... can I go... inside you...?"

"Mmm...haaaah... yesss... I trust you, Mirei-san. Please... do it...""Okay... if I hurt you, just let me know."

"You won't hurt me~"

With those trusting words, Mirei nodded and allowed her finger to traverse new territory. She slowly, carefully slid it in, past the folds... deep into her pink cavern. Immediately, she could feel the warmth engulf her finger as Mamori's pussy clenched and closed in around it.

"Ahhhhhhh...!"

Mirei continued to go at a beginner's pace, working it around as gently as possible inside her. She allowed her finger to stay inside just long enough to quell its curiosity, before sliding it back out. But her finger didn't emerge alone; it carried with it a long, thick string of Mamori's precum.

"Ahhhh... Mirei-san...!" Mamori moaned as her pussy clenched instinctively, adjusting to being entered like that.

Mirei took an ecstatic whiff before smearing the fluids around her entrance, making her pussy glisten. Since Mamori was wet, this would make the second entrance easier than the first. Now maybe Mirei could go at a more steady pace...

"I'm going back in, Mamori. Get ready..."

This time, Mirei invited a second finger to invade Mamori's sacred cave. Mamori noticed immediately... as well as the slightly less gentle pace in which Mirei pushed them in. This time, there was no feeling out: Mirei proceeded to pump inside her at a steady pace of one pump per second. It was nice and slow, yet also steady enough to give Mamori constant stimulation. Mamori immediately voiced her approval.

"Hnnnnghaaaahhhh... ahhh...h-haaah...ohhh Mirei-saaaan...Mirei-saaan..."

Mirei smiled affectionately as she went in, all the way to the knuckle with each pump. Making Mamori feel good like this... it filled her heart with such joy.

"Ohhh Mirei-san... it's so good... uhhhhhn~" Mamori moaned out.

After a good 30 seconds or so at that pace, Mirei decided to increase the pleasure to two pumps per second. This caused a much more significant increase in Mamori's body movement. Her breaths came out a little louder, her moans a little longer. This pace proved to be too much for the redhead, as she failed to last any longer with her inexperience.

"Ahhhh Mirei-san...! Ahhhh! Ahhhh! Ahhhhh! Ahhhhhhh!"

Mirei pulled her fingers out and watched with awe as Mamori's pussy contracted before her eyes, giving the redhead her first real orgasm. It opened and closed with such beauty and grace, pulsing outwards and squeezing out a single droplet of her nectar which drizzled down her pelvis. Mamori's body wriggled and spasmed, her eyes shut tight and mouth impossible to close. And then... as if pulling a plug... she went limp and her eyes opened.

"Ahh! Huff...huff...huff..."

Mirei sat down next to her drained partner and scooped her up, putting the redhead in her lap and hugging her against her bosom like a doll. Mamori mewled softly as she buried her face in Mirei's bosom and brought her arms around the blonde's neck.

"Haaaaah... thank you for that, Mirei. That was wonderful~"

"It was my pleasure, Mamori. I... it just feels so good... to make you happy like this..." Mirei whispered softly. "I love you with all my heart and... my greatest joy in life is making you feel good."

Mamori picked her head up and looked at Mirei; she could see moisture forming on her eyelids.

"Oh Mirei-san!" Mamori slammed her lips against Mirei's and dried her tears with a kiss as hot as the sun. The kiss was so hot that Mirei's body gave out and her back hit the tarp. Once again, Mamori was on top.

Mamori achieved a full mount and began attacking her lips with an onslaught of kisses, having found her second wind. All the while, she whispered sexy words.

"Mmmph...mmmph-Mirei-san... mmmph I want to make you... mmph.. feel good... mmph same as you did to me~"

No part of Mirei's face was left a normal color as she fought to respond. "Mmmph, you really mmmph mean it? I'd-mmmmph like that... thank you Mamori-san...!"

Mamori crawled off of her and allowed Mirei to get comfy on her back. The redhead was mesmerized by the way her tall, buxom partner's bare breasts swayed with each little movement. She was curious as to what the younger girl could have possibly eaten to make herself grow so large... but she quickly shook these jealous thoughts away and focused on the task at hand. It was her turn now to make Mirei happy... after everything Mirei had done for her, she had to do her best.

As Mamori approached, Mirei's heart pounded. No girl could ever make her feel this flustered as they approached with intimate intentions. Nobody... not her old partner, or anyone else. Only Mamori could make her feel this way...

"Comfy, Mirei-san?" Mamori asked.

"H-hai~" Mirei responded, her voice nearly a squeak.

"Okay... I'm not very experienced, but maybe you'd like this...?"

Mamori leaned down and started to lick the left of that pair of gigantic, soft orbs her well-endowed partner proudly wore. She closed her eyes tight and allowed her tongue to take over, guiding it across every inch of the abundant flesh and leaving no portion without a glistening coat of saliva. Mirei voiced her approval immediately, giving Mamori the confidence to take it up a notch.

"Uhhhhhn! Uhhhh...unnngh..."

Mirei's moans filled her ears as Mamori took turns licking, kissing and sucking the soft, fleshy fat of Mirei's left breast. She knew Mirei was enjoying it, but the naivete in her still produced a rhetorical question.

"I-is it good, Mirei-san?"

Mirei struggled to talk between moans. "Ahhh..haaah... yes, it's great! Ahhh Mamori-san! It's very good~"

"Would you like it if I did this~?"Mamori diverted her attention from the global scale of white titty flesh and focused instead on the prominent pink areola in the middle. Licking her lips hungrily, Mamori slid her tongue across it, burying it inside the little crater her nub formed.

"AhhhhAHHHHHHHH!"

The slurping of tongue, the moans of approval... these were the combination of noises that filled the forest as Mamori eagerly licked on her nipple. When her tongue got tired, she latched her lips on and allowed them to take over, gently suckling it. She placed her middle finger on Mirei's other nipple and softly stroked it, adding double pleasure to her moaning blonde partner.

"Ahhhhh...! Ahhhh Mamori-san! Ahhhh... sooo... goood..."

Mamori's eyes widened when she felt a strange object brush against her tongue. She had to remove her mouth for a second to see what it was. It wasn't until she got a good look at Mirei's bosom that she realized... her nubs had grown to exponential height.

"Ahh! Mirei-san! Your nipples have grown so much! I guess I did good, huh~?" Mamori asked with a cute little grin.

Mirei managed a tiny giggle. "Y-yes Mamori-san... you make me feel so good... I want to... please make me..."

Mamori gasped. "Oh! S-sorry... I'll do my best!"

Mamori took Mirei's legs and gently lifted them, spreading them like a V and pushing them back towards her face. As her legs raised higher and higher, her burning hot pussy and her tiny, round puckered anus became fully exposed. Her arousal filled Mamori's nostrils, much like her own had given off a potent scent.

"J-just keep your legs like that, okay?"

"Yes..."

"Okay... here I go, Mirei-san~"

She leaned down, tongue extended, and started at the base of Mirei's thigh, licking upwards straight across her stretched out ass cheek. As her tongue trailed upwards, it hit a speed bump in the road as it drove directly across her asshole and traveled straight up her pussy.

"Uhhhgh...UHHHHNNGH!"

As soon as Mamori's tongue tasted her petals, she was consumed with an insatiable hunger. She immediately plunged her tongue into Mirei's cavern, eager to taste all she had to offer. As she licked and swirled and prodded around in her pussy, she extended a generous finger to gently trace the rim of her asshole, tickling it just slightly enough to send a shiver through her body.

"AHHHH! AHHHH MAMORI-SAN! AHHHHHH!" Mirei's screams came out without constraint, her body arching and wriggling as if suffering 1000 volts.

Mamori lost control from hearing those screams. She grunted almost animalistic with the sheer effort and force her tongue ravaged Mirei's pussy. Her lips slammed against the labia, latching onto whatever flesh she could find and sucking it forcefully. She pinched the flesh of her pussy lips hard between her lips and tugged on it just gently enough to elevate it. Her finger, no longer content to just circle in orbit, shoved deep into the warm depths of her anus and fingered her ass with intensity. This combination had Mirei moaning, squealing, CRYING from the sheer pleasure.

"AHHH! AHHH! OHHHH MAMORI-SAN DON'T STOP! AHHH! I'M BEGGING YOU! DON'T STOP!" she squealed to the top of her lungs as her body flailed.

Mamori groaned and whimpered from the velocity and force in which she was orally pleasuring Mirei. Her head bobbed so fast, her neck started to become sore. But she didn't care; this was all for her partner: the girl who protected and cared for her every minute of their time on this island.

The redhead's eyes widened when she felt an unfamiliar taste on her tongue; an acquired taste, that immediately left her craving more. Desperate for more, she slurped and licked until that sweet release couldn't be held any longer.

"UHHHHHN MAMORI-SAN! AHHH...HAAAH... IT'S GONNA HAPPEN! OHHH YESSSS MAMORI-SAAAAAAN!"

Mirei's orgasmic scream commenced as her vaginal walls pulsed and pounded violently, coating Mamori's curious tongue with that same strange, delectable taste.

"Mmmm...mmmm~" Mamori moaned as she slurped and sucked the sweet essence of Mirei's release. Her mouth covered her pussy completely, determined to not leave one drop unattended.

"Mmmm...ahhh Mirei-san... you taste so good~" Mamori cooed as her tongue slid out, a long string of saliva hanging from it. Mirei's nectar started to ooze from her entrance, but Mamori quickly leaned down and licked it up before it escaped.

A little respite was had between the two panting lovers as they sat down in front of each other and softly hugged. It had been a strenuous session for both of them... but they still wanted more. The night couldn't end so quickly... there was still so much love to be shared. Even now, Mamori could feel her body getting cold, LONGING for the warmth of Mirei's bosom.

"M-Mirei-san... please... again...!"

Mirei could barely believe her ears. "Mamori-san... do you mean it?"

"Yes... I love you... I want to be with you more..."

With those words, it was on once again. Their lips pressed roughly, only breaking to have a squabble of tongues. Mamori's hands traveled across her large funbags, while Mirei grasped and squeezed her much smaller ones. Their hands showed no restraint as they touched and grasped all the bare skin their fingers could acquire.

Before long, they found themselves in a new position: Mamori sitting on Mirei's chest with her cute little backside wiggling in her face, all the while her mouth was in perfect range of the blonde's pussy. Mirei, meanwhile, had perfect access to the redhead's own recently-tested folds.

Mirei cupped her butt cheeks and pulled her forward, her tongue sliding into Mamori effortlessly. The redhead immediately screamed her name until her voice got muffled from burying her own face into the blonde's pussy. The next few minutes consisted of muffled moans as tongues worked magic on pink petals. Though neither could clearly hear each other, they were each screaming the other's names. Mirei's hands squeezed and worked Mirei's ass, using it for leverage to keep her tongue firmly inside. She also inserted a generous forefinger into her anus and pumped softly to increase the pleasure.

"UHHN! UHHN! UHHN! MIREI-SAAAN!"

"AHHH! AHHH! MAMORI-SAN!"

They continued in that position for a little while, not yet finishing, but pushing each other to the edge of their limits. When the position got tiresome, they disengaged and embraced.

"Mirei-san... I'm so close... please... finish me..." Mamori begged.

"I'm close too Mamori-san... become one with me..." Mirei responded softly.

With a kiss of mutual understanding, Mirei draped a leg over Mamori and brought her close. They hugged tight, feeling the warmth and moistness of the other's pussy as they pressed tight.

"Okay, Mamori-san... are ready for this?"

"Hai... don't hold back~"

With a sharp grunt, Mirei thrust forward.

"AHHHHHH!"

Mamori's wide open, squealing mouth was silenced by tongue as they held each other tight and tribbed with all their might. Their pussies rubbed and grinded, the wetness making their folds slip and slide together with no friction.

"MMM! MMPH! MMMPH!"

"MMMM-AHHH MIREI-SAN!" Mamori had to break the kiss to call out her name.

Mirei collapsed on top of her and grinded with all her might, keeping Mamori's leg elevated. Nipple grinded against nipple, pussy against pussy as pants were shared and screams were swapped.

"AHHH! AHHH! IT'S GONNA HAPPEN MIREI-SAN! UHHHN! DON'T STOP!"

With a simultaneous yell, a tidal wave coursed through their nervous systems as an electric jolt sent their pussies on a wild ride of contractions. The two lovers could feel the warm fluids gushing, their moans turning breathlike as their bodies shuddered from the pure energy.

When it was all over... Mirei rolled over and Mamori rested on top of her. The blonde squeezed her as tight as possible, hugging her as if she never wanted to let go again. Mamori responded in kind by burying her face in the blonde's bosom and moaning softly, letting out a huge breath as they relaxed from their love session.

"Mir..ei...sa...n..." Mamori mumbled, just barely awake. "I...will be your...partner... forever..."

"I love you... Mamori-san... I never want to be apart from you..." Mirei mumbled in response.

The two heroes closed their eyes and slept together, under the night sky, their solitude protected by the trees. At long last... Mermaid Island had gone silent.

 **THE END**


End file.
